That's Will
by kiriohisagi
Summary: "Rumor tentang dia banyak sekali. Menjual dirinya kepada laki-laki, pernah berpacaran dengan guru di sekolah ini, macam-macamlah." - William mendapatkan fakta aneh tentang Grell Sutcliff di hari pertamanya sekolah. AU, WillGrell. Ch7 update, COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji, cowok super cool William T. Spears, dan tuan awesome Grell Sutcliff adalah milik Yana Toboso. Not me, obviously.**

**That's Will**

**-By Kiriohisagi-**

Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau murid berambut merah mencolok itu—yang sayangnya adalah laki-laki—adalah penyuka laki-laki. Itu fakta yang baru William pelajari ketika masuk di kelas ini. William mengernyitkan alisnya heran ketika mendengar berita itu dari perempuan bernama Maylene yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Lalu?" tanya William menatap murid berambut merah mencolok yang wanita ini maksud. Rambut Merah itu duduk di pojok belakang kelas, tampak santai mengunyah sesuatu semacam permen karet dan tidak berbicara tentang apapun kepada siapapun.

"Well, aku cuma memberi tahumu supaya kau bisa berhati-hati. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kan? Siapa tahu dia tiba-tiba menjadikanmu sebagai sasarannya," Maylene mengangkat bahu.

"Begitu?" William melirik Rambut Merah itu lagi dan terkejut karena matanya bertemu dengan mata si Rambut Merah. William bersumpah melihat Si Rambut Merah itu mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya, seolah menantang atau apa. Dan ketika William baru mau mengernyitkan keningnya, Rambut Merah itu sudah keburu tertarik pada hal lain di luar jendela kelas.

"Dia sangat diam kalau didalam kelas, karena itu, rumor tentang dia banyak sekali. Tentang dia menjual dirinya kepada laki-laki, tentang dia pernah berpacaran dengan guru di sekolah ini, macam-macamlah. Semuanya simpang siur, tapi satu yang jelas, dia memang begitu dengan laki-laki. Salah satu teman kami pernah memergokinya berciuman dengan Sebastian Michaelis di halaman belakang. Kau tau Sebastian Michaelis?" Maylene bercerita dengan berapi-api, membuat William banyak-banyak berkedip.

"Entahlah. Maksud saya, saya anak baru disini." Jawab William kalem, tidak tampak terkejut dengan berita-berita lain yang dibawa oleh Maylene.

"Oh benar, Sebastian Michaelis itu tuan muda di sekolah ini. Laki-laki sempurna yang banyak digilai hampir seluruh perempuan dari seluruh angkatan. Tampan, ramah, sopan, segalanya."

"Dan dia berciuman dengan Rambut Merah itu? Oh yang benar saja," William tidak tertawa, tapi dia merasa informasi itu lucu. Bayangkan betapa sekarang dunia sudah gila.

"Kejadiannya tiga bulan lalu dan membuat seluruh sekolah gempar. Tidak mungkin kan Sebastian kami berpacaran dengan orang itu? Orang itu yang menggoda Sebastian!"

William cuma bisa mengangguk-angguk. Oke, dua jam dia berada di sekolah ini dia sudah mengetahui gossip terpanas season ini. Great, saluran gossip memang selalu mengagumkan. Sayangnya, skandal antara Cowok Sempurna dan Cowok Merah—yah apapun itulah—tidak membuatnya tertarik, karena,well, orientasi seksual seseorang sama sekali bukan urusannya.

"Oh iya, namanya Sutcliff. Grell Sutcliff."

William menjatuhkan pensilnya ketika mendengar nama Sutcliff, matanya melebar.

"Sutcliff katamu?"

.

.

William bukan stalker, dia hanya sengaja mengikuti Si Merah—yang ternyata bernama Grell—ke suatu bagian belakang sekolah tempat dimana beberapa pohon rindang dan rumput-rumput hijau tumbuh. Sekarang jam istirahat, dan William setengah mati penasaran dengan nama belakang si Merah ini.

Nama Sutcliff memang bukan satu-satunya di London, William sadar sepenuhnya akan itu. Tapi Sutcliff dan Rambut Merah? Dua kata kunci itu sudah cukup membuat William setengah mati penasaran. Dia harus memastikan sesuatu.

"Tidak baik lho mengamati orang diam-diam seperti itu." kata-kata Grell sukses membuat William terkejut. Karena tidak menemukan siapapun selain dirinya dan Grell disana, William yakin Grell barusan berbicara dengannya.

William melangkah ke sudut dimana Grell bisa melihatnya, Grell tersenyum lalu menepuk-nepuk rumput disebelahnya.

"Duduk sini," katanya. William menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia sebenarnya tidak mau repot-repot, tapi karena ini cara satu-satunya, dia mengikuti instruksi Grell dan duduk tepat disebelah Rambut Merah itu. Grell masih meneruskan senyum yang menurut William lebih mirip seringai. Senyuman liar yang sama sekali tidak manis.

"Indah kan, suasana disini?" Grell membuka suara tepat ketika William sudah duduk disampingnya. "Sepi, udaranya segar, dan kau bebas melakukan apapun tanpa takut dilihat orang. Kan?" Grell menatap William lalu Grell tertawa.

"Tidak buruk juga," kata Grell lagi. Sampai disini William mengangkat alisnya, terlebih ketika merasakan tangannya ditindih dan wajah Grell mendekat kearahnya dengan kecepatan yang gila.

"Apa ini?" tanya William kalem ketika wajah Grell tepat sepuluh senti didepan wajahnya. Matanya dan mata Grell bertemu, Grell tersenyum, mengangkat sebelah bibirnya seperti biasa.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Grell langsung ke poin.

"Kenapa kau mengira ada yang aku inginkan darimu?" tanya William.

"Yah, aku sudah seperti ini. Tapi jangankan menciumku, ekspresimu bahkan tidak berubah. Intinya kau bukan menemuiku untuk hal-hal semacam itu kan? Jadi katakan apa maumu,"

Well, William sedikit terkesan. Setidaknya, laki-laki ini tidak akan menyerang seseorang yang sudah jelas tidak tertarik padanya. Oke, kembali ke permasalahan awal, ada sesuatu yang ingin dia tanyakan.

"Kau punya saudara perempuan? Adik… atau Kakak?"

Grell yang sudah duduk dalam posisi 'normal' nya mengangkat alis ketika mendengar pertanyaan William. Ini pertama kalinya dia ditanyai soal masalah pribadinya oleh seseorang yang baru dia kenal, tentu saja dia heran.

"Tidak ada. Aku sendirian,"

"Kau yakin? Adik atau Kakak perempuan yang berambut merah sepertimu?"

"Wah wah, ada apa ini? Kau tertarik pada wajahku tapi tak tertarik dengan laki-laki, jadi kau berharap aku punya saudara perempuan yang mukanya mirip sepertiku?" Grell nyengir menggoda menatap William yang wajahnya masih datar.

"God, tidak. Aku serius bertanya. Kau punya atau tidak?"

Grell mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak ada. Seperti yang kubilang, aku sendirian. Tidak ada kakak, tidak ada adik, tidak ada siapapun. Dan aku tidak peduli." William mengangguk lalu melihat Grell memeluk lututnya.

"Sudah? Hanya itu yang kau tanyakan?" tanya Grell mulai tampak tidak peduli. William menggumam pelan, lalu melemaskan tangannya yang kaku. "Kalau sudah, sebaiknya kau cepat masuk ke kelas. Tidak baik kau berduaan denganku disini."

"Kenapa?"

Grell menatap William dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Kupikir cewek bernama Maylene yang duduk disebelahmu sudah bilang macam-macam padamu, huh? Yah, rumor-rumor tentangku."

"Yang mana? Kau menjual dirimu pada laki-laki? Berpacaran dengan guru? Atau berciuman dengan something Michaelis?" tanya William kalem membuat Grell terkekeh pelan.

"Namanya Sebastian Michaelis." Grell mengoreksi.

"Apapun lah."

"Itu kau sudah dengar. Kau mau jadi bulan-bulanan gossip di hari pertamamu bersekolah disini, hah? Tidak kan? Makanya, balik ke kelas sana." Grell mendorong-dorong lengan William. William menatap Grell lurus, membuat Grell berhenti mendorong-dorong. "Apa?" tanya Grell.

"Aku yang mau disini kenapa kau yang repot?" tanya William membuat Grell melebarkan matanya. "Aku kurang suka suasana kelas. Para siswi heboh bergosip, merusak telingaku."

Grell terkekeh lagi. William merasa aneh kenapa Grell terus-terusan terkekeh, tapi dia diam saja. William malah sudah membuka roti yang tadi dibawanya dari kelas dan menggigitnya lahap.

"Kau mau?" tawar William, Grell menggeleng, baru berhenti terkekeh.

"Kau ini… benar-benar ya," kata Grell tak habis pikir. "Bisa-bisa aku menyerangmu lho kalau kau terlalu baik padaku."

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya, kau bukan orang seperti itu." William menggigit potongan roti keduanya, tidak ambil pusing.

"Darimana kau tahu? Aku tidak sebaik yang kaupikirkan, lho. Aku kan juga laki-laki."

"Entahlah, aku hanya punya firasat kau tak akan menyerang orang yang sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu. Kau gay dan itu urusanmu. Aku hanya tidak mau repot-repot memikirkannya. Bukan karena aku sedang berbaik hati atau apa."

Grell tertawa lagi sekarang.

"Kau benar-benar menarik, siapa namamu?"

"William T. Spears,"

"Kupanggil Will, ya?"

"Terserah kau,"

.

.

**Kiriohisagi's note :**

**Well, saya cuma coba-coba bikin fic multichapter, kalo lumayan banyak yang rifiu saya lanjutkan X) Nggak bakal banyak chapter rencanya, mungkin 5 -6 chapter selesai *semoga saja***

**Sekali lagi, saya cinta mampus sama si Shinigami Merah Grell Sutcliff, jadi saya mendedikasikan fic ini buat dia 3 dan juga Will.**

**Saya lihat WillGrell di fandom ini masih jarang, jadi saya ingin meramaikan XD**

**Siapa yang cinta Shinigami Merah juga? Put your hands up~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji cuma milik Yana Toboso, not mine, neither yours :D Kalau Grell Sutcliff baru milik saya *dicincang ramai2***

**~THAT'S WILL~**

**Chapter 2**

**By kiriohisagi**

.

.

William menatap buku matematikanya dengan penuh perhatian sambil sesekali membetulkan letak kacamata lensa jernihnya. Dia bukannya sedang sok-sok-an belajar—padahal ini sedang jam istirahat, hanya saja, dia perlu sesuatu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari segerombolan siswi yang sedang bergosip tepat disebelahnya.

"Yang benar saja, nona Elizabeth dari kelas A pergi berlibur ke Hawaii? Aku iri…!" siswi yang William tidak ingat namanya sekarang memekik, disusul pekikan siswi-siswi lainnya, termasuk Maylene.

"Nona Elizabeth pergi bersama Earl Ciel kan? Itu sih namanya bukan berlibur, tapi kencan."

"Benar. Kenapa mereka harus begitu menyilaukan?"

Cukup!

William berdiri, bahkan menyelesaikan soal matematika tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari segala cuap-cuap memusingkan siswi di kelas ini. Ini istirahat, harusnya dia bisa sedikit mendapat ketenangan. Untuk itu, William buru-buru membereskan segala buku yang berserakan di mejanya dan berjalan ke luar kelas. Tapi sialnya, tepat saat itu, bel berdering.

William menyumpah dalam hati, dia menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat teman-teman sekelasnya mulai memasuki kelas satu persatu. Termasuk si Merah Sutcliff yang melewatinya tanpa peduli dan langsung duduk di bangkunya paling belakang. Dan William jadi orang terakhir yang baru duduk dibangkunya setelah Madam Angela masuk dan memulai pelajaran.

Sutcliff.

William mengingat-ingat nama itu. Dia sudah melupakannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti menganggap kejadian disaat umurnya lima tahun itu penting. Tapi melihat seseorang bernama Sutcliff—dan terlebih lagi berambut merah, benar-benar membuat William gila.

Tok. tok.

"Permisi madam,"

Cukup hanya dengan dua kata itu, seluruh siswi di kelas ini memekik senang. William mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut hitam berponi yang tersenyum pada Madam Angela di depan pintu.

"Ya, Sebastian?"

William menyipitkan matanya mendengar nama Sebastian. Jadi ini yang bernama Sebastian? Cowok yang katanya sempurna itu?

"Maaf kalau saya mengganggu pelajaran Madam, saya cuma ingin menyampaikan beberapa pengumuman yang berkaitan dengan konser musik yang diadakan sekolah kita bulan depan." Katanya membuat seluruh siswi sibuk memekik lagi. Tidak heran, suara laki-laki bernama Sebastian ini tertata, lembut tapi kuat. Memberi kesan yang tidak gampang diacuhkan begitu saja.

"Begini teman-teman," Sebastian memulai berbicara tepat didepan setelah Madam Angela mempersilahkan masuk. "Konser musik yang akan diadakan bulan depan masih membutuhkan banyak biaya, kalau kalian ingin membeli tiketnya, bisa menghubungi saya di kelas A selama jam istirahat. Apa cukup jelas?"

William separuh mendengarkan, separuhnya lagi dia gunakan untuk melihat Grell Sutcliff yang tidak tampak tertarik dengan laki-laki yang berdiri didepan kelas itu. Dia malah sedang mencoret-coret sesuatu dikertas, tampak benar-benar sibuk sendiri.

"Sutcliff, mungkin?" tanya Sebastian melihat ke pojok belakang dimana Grell Sutcliff sedang sibuk. Nadanya masih tertata, masih ramah, lembut namun kuat. Sukses membuat seluruh kelas hening.

William sebenarnya tidak tertarik dengan masalah ini, tapi melihat bagaimana ekspresi Grell Sutcliff setelahnya, membuatnya berubah pikiran.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu tidak menjawab apapun, dia hanya berdecak dan mengalihkan kepalanya keluar jendela, mengacuhkan Sebastian Michaelis—yang katanya cowok sempurna itu. Dan tebak apa yang William lakukan? William menyipitkan matanya, memfokuskan pandangannya pada Grell Sutcliff yang sepertinya sedang terlihat kesal.

Sepanjang sisa pelajaran itu, William sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Dan dia benar-benar menyesalinya karena ketika sekolah berakhir, dia tidak mencatat apapun.

"Bagus," William merutuki dirinya sendiri sambil membereskan bukunya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Dia tidak terlibat dalam masalah apapun disekolah ini, jadi kenapa otaknya harus serumit tadi?

"Grell, demi Tuhan, tunggu dulu."

William berhenti tepat didepan kamar kecil yang sepi ketika sayup dia mendengar nama 'Grell' disebut. William menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Yang sudah selesai ya sudah. Kau harus belajar jadi laki-laki, jangan mengejar apa yang sudah kau selesaikan."

William yakin itu tadi suara Grell Sutcliff. Datangnya dari kamar kecil tepat didepannya. William mungkin sudah gila, ini pertama kalinya dia ingin ikut campur dalam urusan seseorang. Jadi dia mengendap ke depan kamar kecil dimana Grell Sutcliff entah dengan siapa berbicara.

"Kau pikir karena siapa kita begini? Dulu kau yang merayuku,"

William mengernyitkan alisnya. Suara si Michaelis?

"Aku merayumu karna aku tahu kau tertarik padaku. Aku tidak bodoh, Michaelis."

"Kau dulu memanggilku Sebby."

Sampai sini William tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi. Sebagai gantinya dia mendengar derap langkah seseorang mendekat. William tidak sempat pergi ketika tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Grell Sutcliff tepat didepannya.

"Will?" Grell tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya ketika melihat William didepan pintu dan memandang kearahnya dengan ekspresi kalem-tapi-kaku nya yang biasa.

"Oh, maaf. Tidak sengaja mendengar." Kata William.

Grell Sutcliff itu lalu terkekeh. "Tidak masalah, aku pergi dulu. Ada urusan yang—Oh _shit_!" Grell mengumpat ketika mendengar derap langkah Sebastian Michaelis.

.

.

"Jadi," Grell menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan kebelakang sebelum meneruskan kata-katanya "Kenapa kau juga kesini?" tanyanya memandang William yang entah kenapa tadi ikut berlari bersamanya.

"Eh?" William baru sadar. "Iya, ya?" Dia cengo, heran juga kenapa tiba-tiba dia sudah sampai di kebun belakang.

"Hahahaha," Grell tertawa memegangi perutnya sesaat setelah mendengar jawaban William. Sedangkan Williiam menghempaskan pantatnya, duduk disamping Grell yang masih tertawa.

"Kau ini, keren tapi aneh." Celetuk Grell disela tawanya.

"Begitu? Menurutku jauh lebih aneh mantan pacarmu itu." mendengar ini, Grell berhenti tertawa.

"Sorry." William buru-buru menambahkan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Grell nyengir. "Aku dan dia kan sudah selesai."

"Kurasa dia tidak menganggapnya begitu,"

Grell mengibaskan tangannya. "Kita kencan dulu juga bukan karna dia suka padaku atau aku suka padanya kok. Dia itu cuma frustasi karna orang yang dia sukai sudah tunangan dengan orang lain," William mengangkat alisnya, tidak tahu harus menanggapi informasi gila itu dengan apa. "Oh," jadi dia hanya menjawabnya dengan satu kata itu.

"Terlalu rumit ya? Seperti sinetron. Tapi begitulah hidup, selalu ada saja yang membuatnya rumit. Tinggal bagaimana kita menyikapinya."

William terdiam mendengarkan kata-kata Grell. Dia teringat pada sesuatu, tapi kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku tidak begitu suka kerumitan." Kata William singkat. "Makanya, aku tidak suka terlibat masalah orang lain. Tapi sepertinya sekarang aku terlibat sesuatu, huh?"

"Apa maksudmu, hah? Kau sendiri yang melibatkan dirimu."

"Yeah, aku tahu." Kata William lagi, lalu Grell terkekeh.

"Kita tidak bisa menghindari kerumitan hidup, Will. Tapi kalau kau benar-benar membenci kerumitan, langkahmu untuk tidak terlibat dengan orang lain itu salah."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kerumitan tidak bisa dihadapi sendiri. Kau butuh orang lain untuk mengurai kerumitan itu bersamamu. Suatu saat kau pasti mengerti ini,"

Mata William melebar, dia menoleh kearah Grell yang sudah melihat langit. William menajamkan matanya. Kenapa, kata-kata orang itu dan orang ini begitu mirip? William tahu, Sutcliff berambut merah didepannya itu bukan 'dia'. Tapi tetap saja…

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak punya saudara perempuan?" tanya William, nadanya rendah, mendesak.

"Masalah ini lagi? Kau kenap—" kata-kata Grell terhenti karena bahunya tiba-tiba sudah dicengkeram oleh William. Mata mereka bertemu.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak punya?" William bertanya putus asa. Grell terkejut sesaat, tapi kemudian menguasai keadaan.

"Will? Ada apa?" suara Grell melembut, membuat William seketika tersadar. Dia melepaskan cengkeramannya dan menggeleng singkat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Maaf."

William terdiam disisa siang itu.

Dia sudah benar-benar gila sekarang.

.

.

**Ini chapter 2 nya ~ X) Terimakasih yang mau baca… terimakasih berlipat juga untuk yang mau rifiu.**

**Oh iya, mau nanya.. WillGrell dan Grelliam, apa berbeda? Saya selama ini berfikirnya kalo WillGrell, yang jadi seme si Will. Kalau Grelliam since 'Grell' ditulis dulu, maka Grell adalah semenya. Benar kah? :O ataukah alasan dari penulisan nama Grell yang didepan dalam Grelliam adalah karna Grell disana jadi Uke on Top? XD *jiah.**

**Salam, kiriohisagi, pecinta Red Shinigami.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Selama dan Sekuat apapun saya berdo'a, Kuroshitsuji tetap menjadi milik Yana Toboso-sensei.**

**~THAT'S WILL~**

**Chapter 3**

**By : kiriohisagi**

.

.

_Anak laki-laki kecil yang memakai _suit_ rapi dan rambutnya disisir klimis itu benci pesta, itu yang dapat disimpulkan karena dari tadi dia duduk sendirian di kursi pojok ruangan. Mukanya datar, memandang sekeliling ruangan sambil sesekali meneguk jus anggur dengan kedua tangannya._

_Orang-orang sedang berdansa. Ayahnya, Ibunya, Bibi dan Pamannya, dan orang-orang yang tidak dia kenal lainnya. Karena musik yang lembut tapi sesak sedang mengalun sekarang._

_Dia ingin pulang, dia benci pesta, karena dia benci keramaian. Dan karena dia benci ditinggal sendiri seperti ini._

"_Hmm…"_

_Si Rambut Klimis kecil terkejut, tiba-tiba dia melihat anak perempuan bergaun magenta melongok melihatnya yang sedang tertunduk. Anak lelaki itu langsung tegak, diikuti si gaun magenta._

"_Jangan bersedih, ini kan pesta." Katanya lalu tersenyum._

_Si rambut klimis tertegun. Dia tidak pernah melihat orang dengan rambut semerah ini. Rambutnya indah, dikepang kedepan, dihiasi bunga yang anak laki-laki itu tidak tahu namanya._

"_Aku, aku benci pesta." jawab si anak laki-laki itu sambil meneguk jus anggur lagi dengan kedua tangannya._

"_Aku juga benci kok." Jawab si gaun magenta kalem. "Tapi karena kita sudah disini, rugi kalau kita sendirian. Aku temani ya? Ya? Ya?"_

"_Kau juga sendirian,"kata si rambut klimis seolah-olah bilang kalau sebelum mengomentari orang lain, lihat dirimu sendiri._

_Si Magenta tertawa. "Makanya… aku kesini. Supaya tidak sendirian lagi."_

_._

_._

"_Kau serius? Ada hal seperti itu didunia?" Anak laki-laki berambut klimis itu tertawa, diikuti si gaun Magenta. Lihatlah, ini baru beberapa jam, tapi entah apa yang membuat dua anak kecil itu tampak begitu menemukan satu sama lain._

"_Aku serius." Mata si Gaun magenta berbinar, "Makanya, aku ingin ke suatu tempat itu. Tempat yang luas sekali, dimana bintang-bintang benar-benar kelihatan seperti butiran gula halus." membuat si rambut klimis kecil tersenyum, tapi kemudian dia menggeleng._

"_Haha, aku tidak deh. Aku benci kerumitan. Mending aku diam dirumah dan membaca buku." Jawabnya disambut dengan decakan si gaun magenta._

"_Itu tidak rumit tauuu." Rambut merah menggelembungkan pipinya kesal._

"_Itu rumit." Putus anak laki-laki itu kaku. Si Gaun magenta menghela nafasnya. Dia tampak berpikir sambil melihat si rambut klimis dari ujung kaki sampai kepala._

"_Baiklah," putusnya "Kalau begitu kau akan butuh aku. Aku bisa membuat segalanya menjadi tidak rumit lho, aku jagonya." Si Gaun Magenta tersenyum sambil mengangguk-angguk, membuat si anak laki-laki menatapnya antara tak mengerti dan heran. "Aku janji kok. Kalau suatu saat kita bertemu lagi sih." Katanya lagi._

_Si Gaun Magenta itu lalu melepaskan kalung yang dia pakai, menyerahkannya pada Si anak laki-laki yang masih terheran-heran. Tapi si anak laki-laki itu melihatnya juga. Kalung dengan liontin berbentuk bunga mawar, indah sekali ditimpa kerlip lampu._

"_Indah bukan? Aku memberikannya padamu. Suatu saat kalau kita bertemu lagi, aku akan memintanya. Dan kita akan menepati janji kita masing-masing. Kau harus menemukan tempat itu, Ya, ya?"_

"_Kenapa mawar?"_

"_Karena aku suka mawar. Mawar itu merah. Aku cinta merah."_

"_Sutcliff!" tapi tiba-tiba suara berat seseorang membuat si Gaun Magenta terlonjak. Si anak laki-laki dalam sepersekian detik merasakan tangannya dicengkeram erat._

"_Kau, mau menyembunyikan aku sebentar? Aku tidak ingin pulang, aku ingin disini." Nadanya terdesak._

"_Eh? Tapi kenapa?" Si anak laki-laki itu tampak benar-benar heran._

"_Kumohon—"_

"_William, ah itu anak kami." Dalam waktu singkat setelah itu, anak laki-laki itu mendengar suara ibunya. Dia melihat berkeliling dan menemukan ibunya tidak seberapa jauh darinya melambai kearahnya. Mengisyaratkan supaya anak laki-laki itu segera kesana._

"_Aku… maksudku, Ibuku memanggilku." Si anak laki-laki itu bingung menatap si gaun magenta yang tampak ketakutan._

_Si Gaun Magenta terdiam, membiarkan si anak laki-laki berjalan mendekati ibunya. Terakhir kali anak laki-laki itu menoleh, dia menemukan wajah si Gaun Magenta yang seperti ingin menangis._

_Kesepian._

_Ketakutan._

_Dan si anak laki-laki itu belum tahu, kalau dia tidak akan bisa melupakannya sepanjang hidupnya. Dan dia akan setengah mati menyesalinya esok hari._

_._

_._

William mengerjapkan matanya, dia bangkit duduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Dia melihat sekeliling dan menyadari dia sedang berada ditaman belakang tempat dia dan Grell biasanya menghabiskan waktu.

Matahari sudah akan tenggelam, menimbulkan semburat jingga di kaki langit. Dan William,

Bisa-bisanya!

Ini adalah kali pertama setelah tujuh tahun dia memimpikan gadis kecil berambut merah itu lagi. Ekspresinya malam itu, dan betapa William menyesali apa yang dia lakukan.

_Rose Boulevard terbakar kemarin malam, 128 tamu yang mengikuti pesta meninggal._

Kata-kata di Koran yang William baca pagi berikutnya membuat dia ketakutan. Dia tidak bisa melupakan ekspresi gadis berambut merah itu yang memintanya untuk tinggal sebentar lagi. William sadar, walaupun dia tinggal lebih lama, walaupun dia menemani gadis itu dan menyembunyikannya dari sumber ketakutannya, dia tidak akan punya kekuatan untuk menghentikan kebakaran itu.

Tapi tetap saja, William tidak bisa melupakan gadis itu. Dimana gadis itu sekarang? Apa gadis itu selamat dari kebakaran itu? Yang William tahu, nama belakang gadis itu adalah Sutcliff. Rambutnya merah. Dan dia perempu—

"Nnhhn…"

William mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendengar suara aneh tertahan dari belakang. Dia mengendap mengitari pohon dan tertegun ketika melihat Grell sedang—

"Bodoh, apa yang kau pegang… uhn—" Grell mengerang, kata-katanya terputus oleh sebuah ciuman dari laki-laki yang tidak pernah William tahu.

William buru-buru menarik kepalanya dan melangkah ketempatnya yang tadi. Dia meneguk ludahnya dan mulai berpikir tentang sesuatu dikepalanya.

Nama Sutcliff di London itu bisa dihitung. Yang berambut merah, apalagi. Jadi kalau Grell tidak punya saudara perempuan, mungkin saja… mungkin saja kan…

William menggeleng lagi lebih kuat. Tidak! Gadis bergaun magenta itu jelas-jelas perempuan.

Tapi tadi, lihatlah Grell, dia… di satu kesempatan, dia bisa saja terlihat begitu—yah, begitu seperti perempuan.

"Will?"

William terlonjak kaget ketika suara Grell memanggilnya. Entah sudah berapa lama, sekarang laki-laki berambut merah ini sudah berada didepannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya. William mengangguk dengan canggung, tidak mau menatap Grell yang rambutnya masih setengah acak-acakan. Grell lalu terkekeh.

"Kau melihatku ya, tadi?" tanya Grell, duduk disamping William yang segera menggaruk kepalanya.

"Yah, sedikit. Laki-laki tadi sudah pulang?" akhirnya William memutuskan untuk tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Sudah. Kau tahu dia? Claude Faustus. Dia ketua klub musik sekolah ini, yang akan memimpin konser musik bulan depan."

"Oh? Jadi kau sekarang berpacaran dengannya?" tanya William lagi, membuat Grell tertawa.

"Tidak, hanya main-main. Sudahlah, kau tidak pulang? Matahari sudah akan tenggelam." Grell berdiri, membuat William juga berdiri. Dia kemudian melihat matahari dan tampak berpikir. Sudah akan malam, huh? Dan Grell setiap hari pulang jam segini?

"Aku mengantarmu kerumah." Putus William membuat Grell menoleh.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

William berdecak. Ini sudah akan malam, dia tidak mau Grell berjalan sendiri malam-malam.

"Sudahlah, pokoknya aku mengantarmu. Tapi jangan salah paham, setelah mengantarmu aku akan langsung pulang." Tambah William, takut jika dia disangka ingin masuk ke rumah Grell atau apa.

William mendahului berjalan. Tapi ketika 5 langkah William belum mendengar suara langkah Grell, dia akhirnya menoleh kebelakang, hanya untuk melihat Grell yang sedang melongo.

"Ayo!" sahut William.

.

.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Hitam dan Merah. Dua warna yang kontras. Berdampingan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mau mengantar?" suara Grell memecah keheningan, dia berjalan bersisian dengan William yang dari tadi tidak mengucapkan satu kata pun. William menatap lurus jalan, sedangkan Grell lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan lampu-lampu yang mulai menyala.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Hanya saja, ini sudah malam." Jawab William singkat dan langsung membuat Grell berdecak.

"Biasanya juga aku pulang malam kok. Setiap hari malah."

"Ya biasanya kan tidak ada aku. Sekarang ada, jadi kau harus kuantar." Masih sama, jawaban yang singkat. Tapi kali ini Grell berhenti berjalan dan menatap William tidak habis pikir. Sadar diperhatikan, William ikut berhenti.

"Apa?" tanyanya pada Grell yang ada di beberapa langkah dibelakang.

"Sadar apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Grell, membuat William mengernyitkan dahi. Grell langsung menghela nafas lelah. "Will, aku ini laki-laki. Semalam apapun aku pulang, aku bisa menjaga diri."

"Jadi aku salah mengantarmu pulang?" tanya William mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau ini aneh." Grell melanjutkan jalannya. "Kau sedang tidak melakukan pendekatan denganku kan?" dia sedikit bercanda.

"Tidak."

Grell mendengus. Ya, tentu saja Grell sudah tahu. Laki-laki yang berjalan disebelahnya ini bukan seperti laki-laki yang pernah 'menggunakan'nya. Laki-laki yang berjalan di sebelahnya ini jauh lebih rumit daripada itu. Ironis sekali, padahal dia membenci kerumitan.

"Hei, aku boleh tanya satu hal padamu?" Grell mendengar suara William dari sebelahnya. Suara yang cukup lembut kalau kau mau mendengarnya di kesunyian seperti ini.

"Kalau tentang apa aku punya saudara perempuan lagi, aku tidak mau jawab."

"Ini tentang bunga kesukaanmu." Potong William, membuat Grell mengedipkan matanya kurang percaya. Bunga kesukaan katanya? Untuk apa?

"Kau paling suka, bunga apa?"

William meneruskan jalannya sambil menunggu Grell menjawab pertanyaannya. Mungkin kedengarannya sedikit gila, tapi William setengah mati berharap kalau jawabannya itu…

"Mawar."

William berhenti berjalan tepat ketika Grell menjawabnya. Seperti membeku.

"Omong-omong rumahku yang ini, eh, Will?" William tidak menghiraukan Grell yang terheran-heran menatapnya. Entah Grell menyadarinya atau tidak, William sekarang sedang mengangkat sudut bibirnya tipis.

Rambut Merah. Sutcliff. Kata-katanya tentang kerumitan hidup. Dan Mawar. 4 kata kunci. Sudah empat!

Ternyata memang orang ini, kan? Entah bagaimana ceritanya 7 tahun lalu dia bisa memakai gaun magenta itu, William tidak peduli. Yang jelas, malam itu 7 tahun lalu, dia selamat. Dia tidak sedang berada di surga sekarang, karena dia ada di hadapannya.

William berjalan mendekat sampai jaraknya dengan Grell hanya dua langkah.

Malam ini malam yang sunyi. Tidak ada saksi satu pun ketika William mengangkat tangannya dan membelai rambut merah Grell dengan lembut.

"Masuklah. Sudah malam." Ujarnya, dan siapapun yang melihat pasti tidak percaya. Karena sekarang, William tengah tersenyum lembut dengan tatapan yang tak bisa didefinisi.

.

.

Grell menutup pintu kamarnya tanpa suara. Dia merenggangkan lehernya yang kaku, lalu mulai berjalan menuju tempat tidur yang masih acak-acakan kemudian duduk disana. Setelah beberapa detik yang sunyi, dia memegang rambutnya yang masih terasa hangat.

Grell menghela nafasnya tidak mengerti. William tadi tidak sedang menggodanya, kan? Lalu, apa maksudnya bertanya tentang bunga kesukaannya lalu memperlakukannya seperti itu? Grell bahkan baru pertama kali itu melihat William tersenyum.

Grell kemudian mengumpat. Dia paling benci berurusan dengan laki-laki yang pikirannya tidak mudah diselami seperti William. Harusnya Grell sudah menjaga jarak sejak awal. Tapi,

"_Grell, aku bersyukur kau hidup."_

Suara terakhir William ketika Grell sudah akan masuk rumah terngiang lagi ditelinga Grell. Ketika itu, dia tidak lagi sedang tersenyum seperti saat membelai rambutnya. Kali itu dia tampak serius. Dan mengingatnya membuat Grell mengumpat lagi. Dia lalu menutupi mukanya dengan bantal.

Terserah! Grell tidak mau memikirkannya. Dia bisa-bisa jadi gila.

.

.

Sudah 30 menit sejak William tiba dirumah nya setelah dia mengantral Grell pulang. Dan sudah selama itu pula dia membongkari lemari tua yang tersimpan rapi digudang, mencari sesuatu.

William mengangkat sudut bibirnya ketika matanya menemukan benda yang ia cari.

Kalung berliontin mawar. Indah jika ditimpa sinar lampu.

Kalau memang Grell adalah orangnya, dia akan memberikan kalung ini besok, dan menagih janji mereka dulu.

.

.

**Kiriohisagi's note :**

**Saya seneng masih ada saja yang mau merifiu fic saya :) thanks a ton untuk nona verucca, sushicat-san, dan Kaito Mine you girls rock!**

**Dan terimakasih untuk jawaban mengenai Grelliam nya, sangat membantu~ syalala. Mulai hari ini saya akan lebih mencintai Grelliam lagi. Lol XD**

**Mind to review, again? Mungkin kalo ada uneg-uneg perkara chapter ini~ :3 *pasang wajah sok unyu***


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji? Not mine, but Toboso-sensei's =)

* * *

**~THAT'S WILL~**

**Chapter 4**

**-kiriohisagi-**

"Yo, Will~!" Grell memeluk William yang sedang duduk disalah satu kursi di kantin sekolah dari belakang. William yang sedang memakan udon pesanannya menengok lalu melanjutkan makannya seperti tidak pernah terjadi apapun ketika menemukan siapa yang barusan memeluknya.

Grell terkekeh puas. Puas melihat ekspresi William yang tidak berubah. Puas melihat seberapa heboh kantin sekolahnya sekarang. Dan puas karena—

"Dikejar something-michaelis lagi?" Tanya William membuat Grell mengedipkan matanya tidak percaya. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk didepan William dengan sorot mata penasaran.

"Kau tahu?" Tanya Grell.

"Bukan kau kalau tiba-tiba memelukku ditengah kantin ramai seperti ini tanpa alasan." William mendorong mangkuk udonnya, menawarkan pada Grell yang dibalas gelengan. "Lagipula," William berhenti lagi, kali ini untuk menyumpit udonnya, "Aku sempat melihat muka kesal Michaelis yang berbalik keluar dari kantin ketika kau memelukku tadi."

William bukannya tidak sadar, hampir seluruh pengunjung kantin sekarang tengah curi-curi menatap kearahnya yang duduk semeja dengan Grell, menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka.

"Maaf ya," Grell melihat sekitar, lalu menyatukan dua telapak tangannya didepan dahi "Sepertinya, aku sudah melakukan hal yang tidak perlu."

"Kau memang selalu melakukan hal yang tidak perlu," tambah William membuat Grell menggaruk kepalanya.

"Contohnya?"

"Berkencan dan bermain-main dengan semua laki-laki yang bahkan tidak kau sukai, misalnya?" William mengatakannya tepat ketika dia menyelesaikan satu sumpitan terakhir, jadi setelah itu dia berdiri, sama sekali tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Grell. "Mulai ramai, aku mau kekelas. Kau tidak ikut?" ajak William, Grell cuma mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan berdua, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan tatapan aneh teman-teman satu sekolah mereka. Grell merasa sedikit bersalah, awalnya. Tapi melihat William yang terlihat santai, Grell jadi merasa kekhawatirannya itu tidak perlu. Dia tahu, William itu berbeda.

Dalam kamus hidup Grell, kalau seorang laki-laki tidak menjauhinya, pasti laki-laki itu menginginkan dirinya—oh, tubuhnya maksud Grell. Tapi kalian tahu, William satu-satunya laki-laki yang bershasil mematahkan itu. Dia tidak menginginkan Grell, tapi dia tidak keberatan untuk berada disamping Grell seperti sekarang.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong, aku belum tahu nomor ponselmu. Nanti berikan padaku, ya?" William membuka suaranya.

"Ha?" Grell cuma bisa membuka mulutnya, terlalu terkejut. "Untuk?"

"Kita tidak akan pernah tahu, bisa saja tiba-tiba aku ingin meneleponmu di tengah malam." Ujarnya masih terus berjalan, meninggalkan Grell yang diam ditempat.

Grell lupa, terkadang William bisa sangat diluar dugaannya. Seperti sekarang.

.

.

Seumur hidupnya, William tidak pernah berpikir lama tentang sesuatu. Dia pintar, itu yang dia tahu. Jadi dia selalu bisa menyelesaikan semuanya sebelum menjadi semakin rumit. Termasuk masalah yang satu ini.

William duduk disebuah sudut di taman belakang tempat dia biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama Grell, sambil memainkan kalung berliontin mawar ditangannya, menunggu seseorang.

Lihat mata William, menatap lurus tanpa keraguan. Seolah menunggu Grell ditempat ini, untuk memberikan kalungnya, untuk mengakui bahwa bertahun-tahun ini dia tidak bisa melupakan gadis kecil bergaun magenta, adalah hal yang paling wajar didunia.

William baru mengembalikan kalung itu kekantong celananya ketika sebuah tangan tiba-tiba membungkus kedua mata William, membuat pandangannya berubah menjadi hitam.

"Tebak siapa?" suara lembut seseorang membuat telinga William berdesir. Grell, tanpa sadar William mengeja namanya dalam hati. Dan tanpa perlu menjawab, dia melepaskan tangan lembut Grell dari matanya dan membuat Grell tertawa sejenak, kemudian duduk tepat disebelah William.

Grell selalu muncul dari belakang. Kenapa?

"Jadi ada apa, Will? Tidak biasanya kau berkata ada perlu denganku." Mata Grell berkilat penasaran sambil tersenyum kearah William yang balik menatapnya.

"Lain kali jangan muncul dari belakang." Katanya. Grell mengernyit, membuat William menyempatkan diri untuk mengamati wajah Grell dari dekat.

Wajahnya cantik untuk ukuran cowok. Terlampau cantik malah. William bahkan bisa menerka seberapa halus kulit Grell walaupun dia tidak menyentuhnya. Juga bibirnya yang tipis.

"Kau tidak berkedip," ujar Grell membuat William tersadar. Benar, dia sama sekali tidak berkedip melihat Grell. Dan William rasa, dia tahu kenapa. William pembenci kerumitan, dia tidak suka berpikir terlalu panjang.

Melihat Grell sekrang, dia tahu. Dia suka Grell, dia suka gadis magentanya dulu. Gadis yang selama bertahun-tahun ini tidak bisa dia lupakan—oke, mungkin bukan gadis. Grell itu laki-laki. Dan sekedar informasi, William tidak peduli. Dia tidak peduli walaupun itu artinya dia gay, homo, atau apapun namanya. Jadi ketika Grell sudah ada dihadapannya sekarang, dia tidak mau menunggu terlalu lama lagi.

"Grell," William menyebut namanya. Ada jeda yang panjang setelah Grell bergumam menjawabnya.

"Kau mau janji padaku, tidak?"

"Janji apa?" Tanya Grell yang daridulu tidak cukup pintar menyembunyikan wajah penasarannya.

"Janji untuk meninggalkan semua laki-laki yang tidak kau sukai. Jangan pernah menyentuh mereka lagi."

Grell melebarkan matanya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Karena aku ingin kau begitu."

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau ingin aku begitu?" Kejar Grell. Ekpresi William masih tidak berubah. Masih setenang tadi.

"Kau sekarang punya aku. Aku disampingmu. Jadi jangan mendekati laki-laki lain karena aku tidak suka." Jawab William, sekarang cukup untuk membuat Grell terdiam. Sepenuhnya mematung.

.

Grell tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tidak bisa bicara. Mungkin kata-kata William. Mungkin ekspresi William. Atau mungkin karena ilusinya yang merangkai semua hal konyol ini menjadi satu kesimpulan.

Apa William menyukainya? Dan untuk kesimpulan itu, Grell merasa takut.

"Kau mengerti?" Grell mendengar suara William lagi, tanpa sadar dia menggeleng. Benar, dia tidak mengerti. Bahkan ketika Grell mencoba menatap balik William tepat di manik mata. Grell tetap tidak bisa mengerti apapun. Tatapan William sama sekali tidak menjelaskannya.

"Aku memang cukup pandai menebak jalan pikiran orang. Tapi bukan jalan pikiranmu." Ucap Grell akhirnya, menyerah. Berharap William segera menghentikan semua permainan tebak-tebakan yang menyesakkan ini.

"Kau… tidak ingat padaku, huh?" Tanya satu-satunya orang disamping Grell saat ini, membuat Grell menghela nafasnya lelah. Orang ini tetap tidak mau menyudahinya.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Kau William, anak baru yang aneh. Yang tiba-tiba mengikutiku kesini dihari pertamamu sekolah walaupun kau tahu siapa aku. Kau tidak menginginkan tubuhku, tapi kau tetap berada disampingku. Jadi katakan, apa maumu, tuan William yang aneh?"

"Aku mau kau."

Grell tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar kata-kata tegas laki-laki didepannya. The heck?

"Tubuhku?"

"Kau." Kata William, masih menatap lurus kearah Grell. Oke, Grell harus menanyakan satu hal lagi, apa lagi yang bisa dia simpulkan dari semua ini, huh?

"Kau… menyukaiku?" Tanya Grell pada akhirnya.

"Ya." Dan jawaban singkat itu membuat Grell menghela nafas. Laki-laki didepannya, menyukainya. Dia sudah gila? Maksud Grell, kenapa harus dia?

"Dengar Will, kau tahu siapa aku kan? Aku laki-laki yang bisa tidur dengan siapapun, karena aku—" Grell terdiam saat tiba-tiba dia merasa William mencengkeram lengannya.

"Beri aku waktu satu hari saat aku bisa membawamu kemanapun. Aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku. Aku janji." Kata-katanya tegas, seperti biasa. Tidak menyisakan ruang bagi Grell untuk menolak. Sejak kapan laki-laki didepannya merasakan sesuatu terhadapnya?

Grell sadar, ini bukan masalah perasaannya. Kalau mau membicarakan perasaannya, dia sebenarnya sudah lama tertarik dengan laki-laki didepannya ini, bahkan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Tapi Grell cukup tahu diri, dia tahu dengan siapa laki-laki seperti William harusnya bersama. Dan itu bukan dengan dirinya, tentu saja.

"Besok minggu jam setengah empat sore, didepan jembatan. Kau dengar aku?" William menyadarkan Grell yang masih separuh tenggelam dengan pikirannya.

"Tunggu—"

GRUSAK! BRUK!

Bunyi bedebum yang parah membuat Grell dan William menoleh ke sumber suara. Grell melongo, William menyipitkan mata, dan satu orang lainnya buru-buru berdiri dan menggeleng panik.

"Tidak, aku tidak mencuri dengar, sumpah! Aku tidak dengar bagian dia mengajakmu kencan kok… eh," anak laki-laki pendek dengan rambut raven dan sebelah penutup mata itu lantas menunduk, tahu tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Dan Grell terlalu syok untuk mengatakan apapun, lagi-lagi. Apalagi sedetik kemudian anak laki-laki itu berbalik pergi dengan cepat.

"Siapa?" William menatap punggung anak laki-laki itu dengan tatapan intens, Grell berbisik 'Ciel Phantomhive' pada William dan dia makin menyipitkan matanya. Masih tidak kenal.

"Tunangan nona Elizabeth Middleford. Anak laki-laki yang disukai Sebastian Michaelis."

"Oh… dia." William mengangguk singkat kemudian kembali menatap Grell. "Aku tidak tahu urusannya disini, tapi kita sudah sepakat tadi. Jadi besok minggu, jam setengah empat sore."

"Hei… hei. Aku belum bilang setuju! Hei, tunggu!" Grell berteriak kesal pada William yang sudah berdiri dan meninggalkannya, tidak mau mendengar jawaban apapun dari Grell. Seenaknya! "Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tidak datang!" teriak Grell penuh ancaman.

"Aku akan menunggu. Lagipula, kau pasti datang." William mengatakan itu dengan penuh percaya diri, tidak memalingkan wajahnya dari depan, membuat Grell makin kesal. Oh lihat saja, dia tidak akan datang!

.

.

Grell sudah bersumpah tidak akan datang, tidak akan! Tapi—kenapa seharian ini dia berdiri didepan lemarinya dan menatap semua bajunya dengan depresi? Grell mengacak rambutnya putus asa. Dua jam lagi sampai waktu yag dijanjikan, harusnya Grell tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan mau pakai baju apa karna dia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak datang. Tapi mata, tangan dan pikirannya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Dari tadi terus menerus mencari baju untuk dipakai nanti. Dan sejujurnya, itu membuatnya frustasi.

Hari ini dia kencan dengan William. Memikirkannya saja membuat perut Grell mulas. Maksudnya, ini kencan normal. Kencan normal pertama dalam hidupnya. Kencan dimana dia dan teman kencannya hanya akan jalan-jalan dan menghabiskan waktu. Grell tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya, dan itu membuat jantungnya memompa lebih cepat dari biasanya selama seharian ini.

.

William membenarkan letak kacamatanya lalu melirik arlojinya sekilas. Telat lima belas menit.

.

Grell tidur-tiduran di kamarnya, menahan mati-matian keinginannya untuk berganti baju. Sebagai gantinya, dia malah memencet-mencet remote televisi tanpa tujuan sambil memakan beberapa apel yang tadi dia kupas. Tetap saja, kadang-kadang Grell tidak tahan untuk menatap jam dinding dan gelisah.

Sudah 30 menit berlalu sejak setengah empat.

.

Banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jembatan ini, William tahu. Jembatan ini adalah jembatan terbesar di kotanya, jembatan dengan konstruksi baja yang dibangun diatas sungai terlebar di negaranya. Jembatan yang kuat, jembatan yang megah. Jembatan yang ingin William tunjukkan pada seseorang.

William kembali melihat arlojinya. Setengah lima. Dan belum datang.

.

Sejak kapan kamarnya menjadi seberantahkan ini? Hari ini Grell sangat sensitif. Sudah sejak satu jam lalu dia tidak berhenti membersihkan kamarnya. Lihatlah, debu dimana-mana. Televisinya bahkan sudah tidak dilap selama dua bulan. Dan oh, cucian menumpuk di pojok kamar. Grell harus membereskannya.

Dia membuat dirinya menjadi sibuk, Grell tahu itu yang sedang dilakukannya. Dia menghela nafas. Angka yang dia lihat pertama kali saat dia melirik jam dinding adalah angka lima. Jam lima.

.

William mulai khawatir. 30 menit berikutnya sudah akan habis, dan Grell belum datang. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dia perlihatkan pada Grell. Kalau Grell tidak segera datang—

William tidak punya pilihan lain, dia merogoh ponselnya dari saku dan mengetikkan sesuatu. Setelah memastikan emailnya terkirim, dia memasukkan ponselnya kembali di saku celana.

Sudah hampir setengah enam. Grell Sutcliff, dimana kau?

.

Grell tertawa-tawa sampai perutnya sakit, dia sedang menonton DVD yang disewanya beberapa hari lalu. DVD yang sampai beberapa jam lalu masih teronggok menyedihkan disudut ruangan. Mata Grell sampai berair karena terlalu banyak tertawa, dan ketika itu dia menyadari sesuatu tengah bergetar.

Ponselnya. Email.

Grell refleks mencari ponselnya dan membukanya. Matanya melebar. Dari nomor tidak dikenal.

_Aku masih disini, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu. Grell, aku masih tetap yakin kau akan datang hari ini. Jadi, apa kau benar-benar tidak akan memberiku kesempatan? – Will._

Dari William. Dan, Tuhan, Grell menyerah.

.

Matahari sudah akan tenggelam, William memaki pelan. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, William berbalik, sudah akan berlari ketika dia melihat laki-laki berambut merah berlari kearahnya dengan terengah-engah.

William mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Ketika jarak mereka sudah cukup dekat, William menarik lengan laki-laki berambut merah itu, lalu mengajaknya ke satu titik. Mengarahkan wajah mereka berdua ke matahari yang sudah akan tenggelam.

"A… apa—"

"Ssst." William menutup mulut Grell. "Tunggulah beberapa menit lagi." Kata William. "Aku menemukannya beberapa hari yang lalu."

Dan Grell menunggu, tidak memalingkan matanya dari matahari yang bergerak pelan. Berwarna jingga yang indah. Mereka berdua tidak mengucapkan satu katapun, saling terdiam. Dan beberapa menit setelah itu, mata Grell melebar, mengagumi sesuatu.

Merah. Matahari tenggelam ini berwarna merah.

Sangat indah.

"Itu kau." Kata William, Grell tidak mengerti. "Matahari itu kau. Merah, dan menghilang. Tapi sebenarnya kau tetap ada disana, tidak kemana-mana. Dan ketika pagi datang, kau akan muncul kembali."

Grell tidak mau tahu apapun lagi. Dia ingin waktu berhenti saat ini. Saat ini disaat dia merasa hatinya dibanjiri oleh perasaan yang aneh.

"Kau tidak adil." Grell menunduk, mati-matian menahan air matanya.

William tersenyum sangat tipis melihat Grell didepannya. Semuanya masih belum selesai. Grell belum mengingatnya. Jadi William merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil kalung dengan liontin mawar itu.

"Aku… suka padamu." Kata William, memakaikan kalung yang baru dia keluarkan dari saku. Grell mengangkat wajahnya dan mundur perlahan saat melihat kalung itu terpasang dilehernya.

"Kau, darimana kau dapat kalung ini?" nada suara Grell ketakutan, tubuhnya gemetar. William sudah akan menjelaskan ketika Grell memijat kepalanya, matanya melebar, bibirnya bergetar. Tampak benar-benar ketakutan.

"Grell, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tapi Grell tidak menjawabnya. Grell sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

_Kenapa? Kenapa kalung ini ada pada William? Siapa sebenarnya William? Siapa orang ini?_

William heran, harusnya Grell sudah mengingatnya didetik dia melihat kalungnya. Tapi? Kenapa?

"Siapa kau?" Grell berkata, dengan nada yang amat tajam dan penuh ketakutan. Orang didepannya seperti bukan Grell, William tidak mengenalnya.

Tolong siapapun, jelaskan ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

* * *

**Kiriohisagi's note.**

**Maaf dengan sangat atas keterlambatan fic ini TwT terimakasih kepada semua yg sudah review di chapter sebelumnya. Setelah ini, saya bakal berusaha untuk apdet lumayan berkala.**

**Jaa, akan sangat manis kalo masih ada yang mau review.**

**Saya cinta segala jenis review, jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji? Yana Toboso sensei's =)

**~That's Will~**

**Chapter 5**

**-kiriohisagi-**

.

.

Dalam dua puluh empat jam terakhir, sudah dua hal yang membuat pemuda tinggi berkacamata itu syok. Pertama, reaksi yang pertama kali ditunjukkan Grell kemarin sore. Entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang janggal dengan itu.

Dan yang kedua adalah, ini.

William menatap foto berukuran setengah kali satu meter yang terpasang di papan pengumuman sekolah. Fotonya dan Grell, di tengah jembatan, dan tebak… sedang berpelukan.

Beberapa orang mengerumuni foto itu dengan ingin tahu. Beberapa lagi sibuk berbisik panas.

Sungguh ya, William sebenarnya persetan dengan pandangan orang tentang hubungannya dengan Grell, dia tidak peduli. Lagipula, foto itu memang benar dirinya. Jadi seharusnya William bisa masa bodoh dengan semua ini. Seharusnya.

Tapi tidak bisa, jika tulisan yang tercetak di atas foto itu sebegitu memuakkan.

_SUTCLIFF, PELACUR TENGIK –sedang menggoda murid baru._

William tidak pernah merasa ingin mematahkan tulang seseorang dengan tangannya sendiri. Tidak sebelum ini.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" suara rendah William membuat bisikan panas disekelilingnya berhenti. Semuanya kini menatap William dalam hening yang cekam. Ada jeda yang panjang sampai William kemudian berteriak.

"SIAPA YANG MELAKUKANNYA, KUBILANG!" teriakan tidak terduga membuat banyak orang di situ berjengit kaget. William tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia melangkah mendekat dan—

BUAGG!

Tangan William terkepal melayang, mendarat tepat di sebelah foto berukuran setengah kali satu meter dengan keras. Dia lantas berbalik, meninggalkan kerumunan bodoh yang kembali berbisik-bisik panas sepeninggalnya.

Beberapa meter dari situ, William memijat kepalanya. _Sialan, sialan, sialan_. Dia memaki dalam hati lalu menghela nafasnya, mencoba menenangkan diri sebelum masuk ke kelasnya. Dia tahu, Grell sudah sampai di kelas sejak dua puluh menit lalu. Dia tahu, karena dua puluh menit sebelumnya, Grell mengiriminya pesan singkat di ponsel.

Grell pasti sudah melihat foto itu. Memikirkannya membuat William senewen sendiri. Dia tidak akan bisa memaafkan biang dari semua ini sebelum dia minta maaf dan bersujud di kaki Grell. William bersumpah!

Dan, Ah, biar William jelaskan. Berbicara tentang dirinya dan Grell, ada yang berubah dari mereka. William tenggelam sesaat dalam sisa sorenya kemarin.

.

.

"_Siapa kau?" suara Grell terdengar bergetar, dia mundur beberapa langkah menjauh. William heran, bukan ini yang William harapkan dari Grell, bukan ekspresi ketakutan seperti ini._

"_Ada apa?" William melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Grell yang benar-benar gemetar, seolah William adalah sesuatu yang menakutkan atau apa._

"_Kau—"_

"_Itu kalungmu, kau ingat?" William menjelaskannya pelan. " Kita pernah bertemu sekali disebuah pesta beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat kita masih sama-sama kecil." William tahu, setelah dia mengatakan itu, nafas Grell berangsur-angsur normal. "Kau ingat?" Tanya William lagi, sedikit berharap. Tapi yang dia dapat hanya gelengan lemah dari Grell._

"_Aku, tidak ingat." Jawabnya. "Sama sekali."_

_William tahu, dia kecewa. Mengetahui kenangan masa kecil mereka tidak ada di ingatan Grell membuatnya sedih. Ada dua kemungkinan, Grell tidak menganggap kenangan itu spesial, atau ada sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatnya lupa. Seperti— apa nama penyakit yang menyerang seseorang yang kepalanya terbentur dengan keras? Yang sering ada dalam drama-drama itu? Dan William lebih suka menganggap Grell mengidap penyakit lupa ingatan itu._

"_Maaf," William mendengar suara Grell lagi, membuatnya buru-buru menggeleng. Mencoba menghilangkan sisa-sisa ekspresi kecewa dalam mukanya._

"_Tidak usah dipikirkan. Daripada itu, kenapa kau tidak mengomentari kata-kataku tentangmu tadi, huh?" William mengalihkan pandangannya dari Grell yang sekarang bersemu merah. Grell menghela nafasnya, berusaha mengontrol diri._

"_Lumayan." Katanya kemudian. William mendengus mendengarnya, dia lalu menatap kearah matahari yang sekarang tenggelam. Menumpukan tangannya pada sisi-sisi jembatan yang terbuat dari besi._

"_Kau suka atau tidak? Itu poinnya."_

"_Apanya?" Grell menyeringai, sekarang sudah ikut menatap kearah yang sama dengan William, tepat disampingnya. "Mataharinya, atau dirimu?"_

"_Dua-duanya." Dan Grell tertawa mendengar jawaban William._

"_Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Will."_

_Ya, harusnya sudah tidak perlu kata-kata lagi. William tahu dengan pasti, Grell Sutcliff disampingnya ini sudah jatuh._

"_Kemari." William menarik Grell mendekat kearahnya,sampai bahu mereka bersentuhan. Tangan William yang panjang melingkari bahu Grell, bertahan selama beberapa detik, kemudian mereka berhadapan._

"_Apa?" Tanya Grell menatap William tepat dimanik mata._

"_Berciuman, apa lagi?" dan Grell tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkikik mendengar jawaban entah polos, entah naïf, entah karena dia malas untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang rumit, dari William. William memandang Grell heran, merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan kata-katanya. Dan ketika William sibuk dengan segala keheranannya, Grell mengecup bibir pemuda itu lembut._

_Singkat, Grell hanya mengecup sekilas bibir William dan menariknya sebelum William sempat membalas._

"_Tidak buruk." William mengulum senyum simpul setelah Grell menarik bibirnya, Grell tersenyum setengah tertawa kemudian terkejut ketika tiba-tiba William merengkuhnya. William berbisik di telinga Grell._

"_Kau jangan kemana-mana lagi, ya?"_

_Dan mereka berpelukan, di sisa sore itu._

.

.

William melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kelas, dan tersenyum tipis begitu melihat Grell yang mengunyah permen karet sambil membaca buku di tempatnya. Oh, itu Grell-nya, tetu saja.

Kelas sepi, hanya dirinya dengan Grell. William tidak heran, pagi ini jadwal murid laki-laki angkatan mereka senam, mereka semua pasti berada di lapangan. Dan sebagian lainnya, sibuk melihat foto tadi, mungkin?

"Kau tidak ikut senam diluar?" Grell bertanya tepat ketika William duduk di sebelahnya. William menggeleng.

"Malas. Kau kan juga tidak ikut," Iseng, William lalu mengamati leher Grell dan bereskpektasi tentang sesuatu tengah tergantung disana. Tapi tidak ada apapun.

"Hei, tidak pakai kalungmu?" tanyanya, membuat Grell terbatuk.

"Err, kutaruh di rumah." Kilahnya, William memandangnya sangsi. "Apa? Kau pikir aku menghilangkannya?" Grell menebak arti tatapan William. William menggeleng.

"Tidak juga."

Ada jeda yang panjang, dua pemuda yang duduk berhadapan itu tidak berkata apapun. Biasanya, situasi seperti itu bisa membuat dua orang menjadi rikuh. Tapi mereka tahu, tidak perlu kata-kata untuk membuat mereka merasa nyaman satu sama lain.

"Kau… melihatnya, tadi?" William membuka obrolan.

"Kalau yang kau maksud foto kita yang dipasang di papan pengumuman… ya."

"Tidak ada bayangan siapa yang melakukannya? Aku tidak peduli tentang fotonya, tapi kata-katanya—"

"Bukan hal besar, kau tahu. Aku sudah biasa dibegitukan. Aku malah kawatir dengan namamu. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak peduli, huh?" Grell tersenyum, William mendengus.

"Satu-satunya yang kupedulikan saat ini adalah mematahkan tulang orang yang melakukannya."

Grell mengangguk, begitu saja sudah cukup.

Sejujurnya, tidak ada yang berbeda dari mereka berdua setelah sore yang luar biasa kemarin. Mereka tetap menghabiskan jam pelajaran sekolah di tempat duduk yang berbeda. William di depan, disamping siswi bernama Maylene yang entah kenapa sering memandangnya simpati, sedangkan Grell masih tetap di pojok dekat jendela, sendirian. Tidak ada saling tatap mata saat pelajaran berlangsung, seperti pasangan umum yang baru meresmikan hubungan mereka. Mereka hanya saling tahu kalau mereka memikirkan satu sama lain. Sampai sekolah hari ini berakhir.

Grell baru selesai membasuh tangannya di toilet ketika dia melihat beberapa murid cowok yang berbalik keluar begitu melihatnya. Grell mengedikkan bahunya, lalu berjalan untuk membuang tisu yang dia gunakan untuk membersihkan tangannya.

Grell tahu, siapa yang melakukannya. Grell juga tahu, cepat atau lambat semuanya bakal jadi seperti ini. Grell sebenarnya tidak mau, dan dia membenci dirinya sendiri karena ternyata, dia terlalu egois. Dia egois tentang semuanya. Tentang hal ini, dan satu hal lagi yang lebih besar dari ini.

"Cih. Rendahan." Grell mendengar bisikan seorang perempuan yang lewat di depannya. Grell mengangkat alisnya tidak peduli. Grell melengos, sudah ingin kembali kekelas ketika suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Sebastian Michaelis, Claude Faustus, sekarang William T. Spears? Selalu mengincar laki-laki tampan, dia pikir siapa dirinya? Tidak tahu diri. Rendahan. Menjijikkan."

Panas! Grell itu manusia. Dan manusia punya batas tolerir seberapapun sabarnya dia. Dan Grell bahkan bukan orang yang tergolong sabar. Dia hanya sok menjadi orang yang tidak pedulian. Jadi, Grell sengaja menoleh dramatis kearah mereka, kemudian tersenyum—lebih mirip seringaian sebenarnya. Lalu berbicara dengan tenang tapi tajam.

"Kenyataannya mereka lebih memilihku, lalu kalian mau apa?" katanya lalu Grell berbalik, meninggalkan cewek-cewek yang membelalakkan matanya mati kutu. Grell berdecak tak suka, mengepalkan tangannya sampai kulitnya perih karena kukunya menekan permukaan kulitnya dengan kuat, lalu berjalan di sepanjang lorong.

Oh, _Heck_! Mungkin hari ini nasib Grell lagi kelewat sial. Karena sekarang, salah satu orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Ciel, tungguuuuu," Grell bisa melihat gadis berambut spiral mengekor dibelakang sang tuan muda berambut Raven.

"Sudah kubilang, sebaiknya hari ini kau tidak perlu ikut, Lizzy—" sang tuan muda menghentikan bicaranya ketika bertatap mata dengan Grell, seperti terkejut. Grell cuma menatap balik tanpa tendensi, lalu meneruskan jalannya. Ketika itulah sang tuan muda berbicara lagi. Pelan, tapi cukup keras untuk didengar Grell.

"Kali ini bukan aku, percayalah." Katanya. Sedangkan Grell? Sudah terlanjur masa bodoh. Dia meneruskan jalannya, seolah tidak pernah mendengar apa-apa.

Sejujurnya, dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan masalah foto itu. Dia tidak peduli dengan anggapan orang-orang tentangnya. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa kesal—_Shit, _oke, Grell mengaku. Dia lelah. Dia bisa saja menjadi orang yang sok tidak peduli, tapi Grell sudah muak dengan semuanya. Yang Grell butuhkan cuma orang yang mengerti dia. Dalam kasus ini, cuma William. Grell cuma butuh laki-laki itu.

Jadi beberapa saat setelah itu, yang Grell tahu hanyalah kakinya yang berjalan cepat menuju satu orang yang sedang memakan bekal rotinya dibawah pohon di halaman belakang, tempat mereka berdua menghabiskan tempat selama ini.

Grell mendekat, duduk disampingnya, menunggu beberapa saat sampai orang disampingnya sadar, lalu tanpa kata-kata menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu pemuda itu. Pemuda itu berhenti mengunyah rotinya ketika melihat Grell. Dia lalu mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih nyaman.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya, tidak begitu lembut, tapi menenangkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi capek." Kata Grell pelan, lalu memejamkan mata, merasa berhak memanjakan dirinya dibahu pemuda ini. Angin memainkan rambutnya, begitu tenang. Dan tiba-tiba Grell mengantuk. Yang terakhir kali didengar Grell sebelum dia jatuh tertidur adalah suara William pada seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Kau—Phantomhive, kan? Ada urusan apa?"

.

.

Yang pertama kali di lihat Grell ketika membuka mata adalah wajah William yang ditimpa sinar berwarna jingga. Menyadarinya, Grell mengerjapkan mata dan menegakkan duduknya.

"Aku tidur berapa lama?" tanyanya pada William yang merenggangkan bahunya yang kaku karena kepala Grell ada disana selama beberapa jam. Melihatnya, Grell merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Tiga jam setengah? Entahlah, aku tidak menghitung. Memangnya, kemarin kau tidur jam berapa?"

"Tidak tidur," Grell lalu tertawa menatap William yang memandangnya kesal. "Apa? Itu salahmu, Will. Kau pikir aku bisa tidur setelah kemarin?" kata Grell.

"Aku bisa." Jawab William dingin, Grell langsung terdiam. "Tapi kau terus-terusan masuk dalam mimpiku. "

Grell langsung terbahak mendengarkannya.

"Oh ya, tadi Phantomhive kesini." Dan tawa Grell langsung hilang, berganti dengan wajah yang menyiratkan ketidak sukaan atas nama yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam obrolan mereka. "Dia bercerita padaku tentang insiden kau dan Sebastian Michaelis beberapa bulan yang lalu."

Grell masih ingat, kejadiannya hampir persis dengan yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi. Dia dan Sebastian Michaelis pernah berkencan, Grell mengakuinya. Tapi dia tahu, Michaelis itu hanya butuh tubuhnya. Grell tidak pernah ambil pusing karena dia juga tidak menaruh perasaan apapun pada laki-laki yang dipuja banyak perempuan itu.

"Katanya, yang menyebarkan foto dan rumor tentang kau dan Michaelis waktu itu adalah dia. Dia meminta maaf untuk itu, tapi dia berani bersumpah bahwa dia tidak melakukan apapun kali ini." Katanya membuat Grell mendengus. Grell bukannya tidak mau percaya, dia hanya masih malas dengan laki-laki bertubuh pendek itu. "Sebenarnya, apa hubungan anak laki-laki itu dengan si Michaelis, huh?" Tanya William lagi.

Sebastian dan anak itu, pasangan yang menyedihkan. Grell memang cuma beberapa minggu berkencan dengan Sebastian, tapi dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Sebastian terhadap anak laki-laki bodoh itu.

"Mereka pasangan bodoh. Saling suka, tapi tidak tahu perasaan satu sama lain. Yang satu sibuk meniduri laki-laki lain untuk melepas stress, yang satu sibuk menyebarkan rumor karena cemburu atas kedekatan satunya dengan laki-laki lain."

"Dan laki-laki lain itu kau?" selidik William.

"Anggap saja begitu. Tapi itu dulu. Lagipula aku sudah berjanjipadamu—hoi, kenapa mukamu jadi tidak enak begitu?" Grell tersenyum menggoda, William cuma mendengus, sangat tidak suka dengan bagian 'sibuk meniduri laki-laki lain'.

"Lupakan. Besok jangan lupa pakai kalungmu." Putus William lalu berdiri. Grell ikut berdiri.

"Apa kalungnya begitu penting?" Tanya Grell, William mengangguk, membuat ekspresi Grell menjadi aneh. Grell merasa tidak nyaman setiap membicarakan ini.

"Hei, aku takut suatu saat nanti kau meninggalkanku." Ujar Grell membuat William memandangnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau pikir berapa lama aku menyukaimu? Sejak kita umur tujuh." Kata William. "Tidak segampang itu melupakan orang yang kita sukai," dan di kalimat ini, dada Grelll seperti ditusuk dengan sesuatu.

"Katakan, Will, kalau ternyata aku bukan orang yang kau temui di pesta bertahun-tahun lalu, apa kau masih tetap menyukaiku?" Tanya Grell lagi, sangat pelan.

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu? Aku tidak suka berandai-andai. Kenyataannya, kau orang yang kutemui bertahun-tahun lalu. Dan itu sudah cukup." William mengelus rambut Grell, lalu menggandeng tangannya. "Ayo pulang. Sudah akan malam."

Sakit sekali. Grell menyukai laki-laki didepannya, sangat menyukainya. Karena itu, dia egois.

.

.

**Kirio's note**

Yooo… mengerjakan fic ini membuat saya jatuh dan jatuh lagi dengan William x Grell :) Semoga kalian juga, haha. Dan terimakasih untuk semua review dari kalian. Ibaratnya, review dari reader adalah energi buat saya untuk ngelanjutkan fic ini, lol. Semoga chapter ini juga tidak mengecewakan :D jumpa lagi di chapter depan. Sepertinya cerita ini akan berakhir satu atau dua chapter lagi. Yosh!

Dan review dari kalian akan selalu saya cintai ;D readers are the best!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji? Yana Toboso sensei's. Grell Sutcliff? Well, actually it's crazy, but I hope he's mine =)

.

**THAT'S WILL**

**Chapter 6**

**-kiriohisagi-**

**.**

**.**

Kling

Bel yang dipasang di pintu _convenient store_ berbunyi, mengisyaratkan ada pelanggan yang datang. Laki-laki yang bekerja paruh waktu dan sedetik lalu masih terkantuk-kantuk itu buru-buru menegakkan badannya.

"Selamat datang," Pekerja paruh waktu itu memaksakan suaranya yang serak terdengar sambil mencuri pandang ke arah jam yang berdetik di belakangnya. Matanya menyipit, jam setengah dua belas. Waktu yang cukup aneh untuk seorang pemuda SMA seperti pelanggan yang baru saja masuk ini untuk pergi ke _convenient store_.

"Permisi Tuan, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Bermaksud menyenangkan hati pelanggan, pekerja paruh waktu itu berjalan mendekat ke rak sebelah selatan, tempat pemuda SMA itu menyibukkan dirinya mencari sesuatu. Mendengar suara si pekerja paruh waktu, si pemuda menegakkan badannya.

"Aku mencari pil tidur, apa toko ini punya?" Dan tepat ketika itu, si pekerja paruh waktu sadar, dia tahu siapa pemuda ini.

"Ah. Kau yang ada di foto kemarin."

.

.

William mengerjap menatap pekerja paruh waktu didepannya yang sedang tersenyum lebar seolah mengatakan 'Aku tahu siapa kau'. William menatap pekerja paruh waktu di depannya dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Pekerja paruh waktu ini terlalu tua untuk jadi siswa di sekolahnya, jadi tahu darimana dia tentang foto itu?

"Ah, maaf aku tidak sopan. Pacarku satu sekolah denganmu. Dan tempo hari, dia heboh menunjukkan fotomu bersama seseorang. Jadi aku sedikit kaget tiba-tiba bertemu denganmu malam ini."

Yeah, anggap saja William peduli tentang semua itu. Pada akhirnya William cuma berkata "Oh," dan kembali mencari pil tidur. Ada yang lebih penting dari masalah pacar orang didepannya yang ternyata satu sekolah dengannya, akhir-akhir ini Grell menjadi semakin aneh. Ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikannya, William tahu. Dan… _Crap!_ Bahkan sekarang William tidak memiliki cukup konsentrasi untuk menemukan pil tidur yang diinginkannya.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, apakah anda punya pil tidur?"

"Tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan masalahmu, huh?" Pekerja paruh waktu itu kembali bertanya. Sok kenal sok dekat dengannya, dan William benci itu.

"Yeah." William menjawabnya ogah-ogahan dan bersyukur ketika pekerja paruh waktu itu bergerak, mengambil sesuatu di sudut yang tidak bisa dilihatnya lalu memberikannya pada William. Bagus, dia sudah mendapatkan pil tidurnya. Jadi dia bisa pulang, dan tidur dengan tenang tanpa memikirkan apapun yang bisa membuat kepalanya sakit.

William sudah akan keluar ketika pekerja paruh waktu itu berkata lagi.

"Kau dan pacarmu, sudah sejauh apa kalian melakukannya?"

William berhenti, hanya untuk menatap pekerja paruh waktu itu dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Jangan salah sangka, aku tidak bermaksud jelek. Sudah kukatakan kan, kalau pacarku satu sekolah denganmu? Dia sering cerita padaku tentang… yah, kau dan seseorang bernama Grell Sutcliff." Katanya lagi, makin membuat William tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Lalu, apa maksud anda?" Mendengar nada sinis William, pekerja paruh waktu itu tergelak.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak bermaksud jelek. Dengar, pacarku laki-laki, jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Kau dan aku kurang lebih sama, aku hanya ingin membantumu." Katanya lagi sambil menepuk bahu William. Dan baru kali itu William mengangkat alisnya, sedikit tertarik.

"Finnian sering bercerita padaku tentangmu. Kurasa dia simpati padamu dan Grell, karna kudengar seluruh sekolah sudah tahu tentang foto itu."

"Well, sampaikan terimakasih pada pacarmu karna mengkhawatirkan kami. Tapi aku dan Grell tidak terlalu memikirkannya, insiden foto itu maksudku." Jawab William, membuat pekerja paruh itu mengangguk lalu menyeringai.

"Sebentar, aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Pekerja paruh waktu itu berbalik, membuka tasnya dan mengaduknya sebentar, lalu kembali sambil melempar sesuatu ke arah William.

William menangkapnya dan mengamatinya sebentak. Sesuatu seperti botol semprot.

"Apa ini?" Tanya William sambil mengamati benda asing di tangannya.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau dan pacarmu belum sejauh itu, huh?" Pekerja paruh waktu itu tertawa. "Bawa pulang saja kerumah, tunjukkan pada pacarmu, biar dia yang menjelaskan padamu. Kalau kau butuh bertanya tentang sesuatu, jadwal kerja paruh waktuku setiap hari senin, rabu, dan akhir pekan."

William benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang orang ini bicarakan, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa benda ini penting. Jadi mungkin William akan menyimpannya dan menanyakan pada Grell ketika mereka bertemu.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya William Akhirnya.

"Bard," Katanya. "Bard Roy."

.

.

_Anak berambut merah itu tampak senang bermain dengan tumpukan balok mainan di ruang makan saat tiba-tiba berita itu muncul begitu saja. Dia masih terlalu kecil, dia bahkan tidak mengerti apa arti dari kata 'meninggal' yang diucapkan berkali-kali oleh kerabatnya._

"_Nii-san, ada apa?" Anak berambut merah itu menatap kakak laki-lakinya. "Ayah dan Ibu, kenapa?"_

_Kakak laki-lakinya hanya menggeleng, sama tidak mengerti seperti dirinya. Yang anak berambut merah itu tahu adalah pamannya yang tiba-tiba mengelus rambut hitam kakaknya dengan iba._

"_Mulai sekarang kalian tinggal bersama kami."_

_._

"Grell… hei," William menyentak, membuat Grell mengerjapkan matanya bingung, sadar dari segala lamunan yang akhir-akhir ini terus mendatanginya. Dia mengacuhkan William yang dari tadi ada di depannya. Mereka ada di kantin. Sudah dua minggu sejak insiden foto itu berlalu. Seiring berlalunya waktu, masalah seperti itu memang akan terlupakan, tapi tetap saja kadang ada orang yang masih menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau pulang jam berapa, nanti?" Grell mendengar pertanyaan William. Tapi Grell cuma menggumam, menandakan kalau dia pulang seperti biasa. Dan Grell tahu setelah itu apa yang pasti akan terjadi.

William akan mengantarnya pulang, berjalan bersisian disepanjang jalan menuju kerumahnya. Kadang membicarakan apa yang bisa dibicarakan, tapi lebih sering mereka tidak berbicara apapun. Kemudian mereka berdua akan berhenti di depan rumah Grell, dan saling mengucapkan sampai jumpa esok hari. Selalu seperti itu selama dua minggu ini.

Dia laki-laki, dan sudah lama dia tidak menyukai seseorang sebesar ini. Jadi kalau Grell bilang dia tidak mengharapkan apapun, dia berbohong. Dia ingin tahu segala hal tentang William. Seperti bagaimana ekspresinya ketika… yah, kau tahu maksud Grell.

Tapi sayangnya, Grell tidak berani terlalu berharap. William bukan gay seperti dirinya. William hanya kebetulan menyukainya. Hanya kebetulan. Grell menekankan kata-kata itu lagi.

Ah sial, Grell benci menjadi orang yang lemah. Dia benci mengakui kalau dadanya selalu sakit saat memikirkannya. Dia benci mengakui kalau dia terlalu melankolis untuk masalah seperti ini.

.

.

William melebarkan matanya ketika menatap penjelasan panjang di monitor komputer rumahnya tentang botol yang Bard berikan padanya beberapa hari lalu. Sore akhir pekan ini dia tidak melakukan apapun, jadi dia pikir dia akan mencari tahu tentang apa sebenarya botol yang diberikan Bard lewat internet sebelum menanyakannya pada Grell.

Dan William benar.

_Unforgettable night with your partner? Try to find any good Lubricant?_

William bahkan tidak sanggup membaca kelanjutan dari iklan botol yang sekarang ada di tangannya. Oh, dia akhirnya tahu apa itu. Dan William bersumpah tidak akan melihat cermin sepanjang sisa sore ini. Terlalu memalukan melihat wajahnya sendiri yang memerah. _Hell_, dia tahu pasti, wajahnya pasti merah sekarang.

_Damn You!_

William menatap benci kearah botol yang sudah dia buang ke tempat tidurnya. Bukan karena William tidak mau, tapi karena William tidak pernah memikirkan itu sebelumnya. Dan sekarang, William seperti disadarkan secara paksa. Dia dan Grell berkencan, dan Grell laki-laki.

.

.

Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang seperti Grell di malam akhir pekan selain diam di rumah dan malas-malasan?

"Aku sudah berhenti meladeni orang seperti kau." Grell berbicara ditelepon sambil mengambil beberapa kacang di toples untuk dimakan. Dari teman laki-laki nya dulu.

"Kejam sekali, orang sepertiku juga bisa jatuh cinta kan." Kali ini Grell berbicara sambil menekan tombol _on_ di remote televisi yang kebetulan ada disampingnya. Sejujurnya, Grell sendiri lupa siapa laki-laki yang meneleponnya ini dan tiba-tiba meminta ketemuan untuk berkencan. Ah, Grell memang seburuk itu. Dia sendiri lupa siapa saja laki-laki yang pernah dia kencani.

"Yah, silahkan tertawa. Jadi apa kau sudah selesai? Aku benar-benar sudah berhenti, tunggu, ada telefon masuk. Dah." Dan Grell cepat-cepat menutup teleponnya. _Save!_ Dia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan telefon semacam itu. Tentu saja, soal telefon masuk tadi, Grell juga berbohong.

Grell berkeringat setelah membersihkan rumahnya seharian, jadi Grell mengikat rambutnya keatas dengan karet yang baru dia temukan. Membiarkan sedikit rambutnya menjuntai kedepan. Dan ketika itu dia sadar, ada email masuk ke ponselnya.

_Aku dalam perjalanan kerumahmu._

Grell tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Apalagi ketika sadar kalau seseorang yang mengirim email itu adalah William. Grell buru-buru membalasnya dengan '_Kenapa tiba-tiba?_' dan belum sempat mengecek apakah sudah terkirim atau belum, bel dirumahnya keburu berdering.

Sial. Grell memaki dalam hati lalu buru-buru turun kebawah, melewati beberapa anak tangga dan berhenti tepat di pintu depan dengan terengah-engah. Dia mengatur nafasnya dahulu sebelum mengintip lewat celah kecil di pintu.

Grell melebarkan matanya, dia melihat William berdiri di depan pintu dengan kaus kasual dan celana jins. Dia tidak pernah melihat William dengan dandanan seperti itu. Grell bersumpah, jantungnya berhenti untuk sesaat.

Grell menggaruk kepalanya kesal sambil mondar-mandir di depan pintu, bingung harus melakukan apa. Grell merasa konyol, dia bisa sebegini tidak karuan hanya karena William sedang berada di depan pintunya sekarang. Aaaah, Sialan.

Akhirnya, setelah menarik dan membuang nafas beberapa kali, Grell membuka pintunya. Dan yang pertama kali dilihat Grell adalah, William yang menegakkan kepala menatapnya.

"Aku mengganggu?" Tanyanya. Grell mematung sejenak kemudian sadar dan menggeleng lalu melebarkan pintunya, membiarkan William masuk lewat celah itu.

"Aku baru membaca emailmu, ada apa?" Tanya Grell setelah menutup pintu. Grell berbalik dan mendapati William sedang memperhatikan bagian dalam rumahnya.

"Cukup besar untuk kau tempati sendirian," gumam William. Grell menghela nafasnya tidak sabar.

"Dilantai satu hanya ada lorong dan kamar-kamar sempit, tidak ditempati siapapun dan jarang dibersihkan. Kamarku diatas." Kata Grell menunjuk tangga kayu diujung lorong lalu kemudian berdehem karena menyadari sesuatu. "Maksudku—"

Grell tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena William sudah keburu berjalan menuju tangga, membuat Grell tergopoh mengikutinya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Grell meniti anak tangga dan terbentur punggung William yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Kau bilang kamarmu di atas." Katanya. Grell melongo, memaksa otaknya untuk mencerna semua informasi yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Belum komplit otak Grell mencerna, dia mendengar suara William menahan tawa.

"Maaf malam-malam tiba-tiba mengagetkan. Kau sudah membereskan kamarmu? Kalau belum, cepat bereskan dulu, daripada aku terlanjur masuk dan melihat hal yang seharusnya tidak kulihat." William mengangkat sudut bibirnya, menggoda Grell yang pipinya langsung memerah tanpa bisa dicegah.

Laki-laki ini tahu bagaimana menggodanya. Tapi sayangnya dia bukan perempuan, tidak ada benda-benda yang perlu disembunyikan atau—pipi merah Grell berubah pucat tiba-tiba. Teringat benda yang masih ada di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Tunggu disini. Jangan masuk dulu, oke?" katanya dan berderap menaiki anak tangga dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Kamarnya tidak berantahkan, terimakasih pada dirinya sendiri yang membereskan rumah seharian. Tapi bukan itu yang dikhawatirkan Grell, melainkan sebuah figura keperakan yang berdiri di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

Grell bersyukur dia ingat tentang ini.

.

.

"Tunggu disini. Jangan masuk dulu, oke?" dan William melihat Grell buru-buru naik. Setelah memastikan Grell sudah masuk kekamarnya, William menghela nafasnya. Dia lalu duduk di salah satu anak tangga, menunggu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

William tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Sejak kenal Grell, dia hampir selalu melibatkan dirinya pada hal-hal yang rumit. Termasuk saat ini. Apa yang dia pikirkan saat memutuskan ke rumah Grell tadi? Dia tidak menyiapkan apapun. Dia juga tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. William cari mati apa ya?

Dan Grell, apa-apaan penampilannya itu? Jujur, di pintu depan tadi, saat pertama kali William melihat Grell, dia setengah mati mencoba bersikap biasa. Kaus kedodoran, celana selutut, rambut merah nya yang diikat keatas dengan ujung yang menjuntai di samping wajahnya, dan matanya yang melebar.

William makin menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sudah selesai, kau boleh masuk." Suara Grell membuat William tegak, William memijat kepalanya.

_Oke, selesaikan apa yang kau mulai._ Serunya pada diri sendiri kemudian berdiri, meniti anak tangga menuju kamar Grell.

William sampai di anak tangga terakhir dan ketika dia menoleh ke arah kiri, dia sudah bisa menemukan Grell yang berdiri di sebuah pintu yang terbuka lebar. William menatap kagum pemandangan di depannya.

"Ada apa? Tidak masuk?" Tanya Grell bingung. William tersadar lalu memaksa kakinya untuk masuk ke kamar yang didominasi warna merah yang mencolok mata. Tempat tidur merah, bedcover merah, tirai jendela merah, vas bunga merah diatas televisi dengan bunga mawar didalamnya.

"Kau… benar-benar pecinta warna merah, ya." William setengah mengagumi, melirik Grell yang tersenyum setelah menutup pintu. Dia kemudian menebar pandangan ke seluruh sudut kamar dan akhirnya duduk pada pinggiran tempat tidur Grell karena tidak menemukan kursi lain disana.

"Well, aku sudah mengatakannya padamu." Jawab Grell tetap berdiri di dekat pintu. William menatapnya lurus.

.

Ditatap oleh William tanpa kata-kata seperti ini membuat Grell ingin mati saja. Tebak apa yang dia lakukan? Hanya berdiri didepan pintu menyaksikan William duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya.

"Kenapa diam disitu?" Tanya William membuat Grell merasa ingin berteriak dan menjambak-jambak rambutnya. Jadi untuk menahan keinginannya barusan, Grell menyibukkan diri dengan mengambil dua jus jeruk kalengan di dalam kulkas di sebelah televisi dan memberikan salah satunya pada William. Grell sendiri duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau sendiri kenapa tiba-tiba datang kerumahku? Ini sudah malam," Grell berkata sambil menatap kakinya sendiri yang tergantung tidak mencapai tanah. Dia baru menyadari, perbedaan tingginya dan William cukup jauh.

"Malam ini aku menginap dirumahmu."

"Hahh?" Spontan Grell menatap ke arah William dan terbatuk sendiri karena tiba-tiba berteriak. "Will, tidak lucu!" Kata Grell lagi, marah. Tapi Grell tidak melihat perubahan ekspresi dari William. Grell baru sadar dia berkeringat dingin. Dia tidak pernah mengalami situasi seaneh ini.

William selalu serius, Grell harusnya tahu.

"Kau tau apa artinya kan?" Tanya Grell lagi, menyerah.

"Aku tahu." Grell mendengar suara William dan ketika Grell menatap William lagi, William sudah melepaskan kacamatanya dan meletakkannya di meja. Grell berani bersumpah, tidak pernah dalam seumur hidup dadanya berdegup sekeras ini.

Grell menyumpah-nyumpah dalam hati. Semua pengalaman tidur dengan laki-laki benar-benar tidak berguna di depan William. Dia bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun ketika tangan William membelai pipinya dan menarik wajahnya mendekat.

Dan yang paling konyol dari semua ini adalah, Grell menutup matanya seperti perempuan, merasakan tangan William yang membelai telinganya, turun ke pipinya, kemudian mengecup bibir bawahnya lembut. Grell tidak mau memikirkan apapun lagi, dia hanya ingin menikmatinya. Jadi dia membalasnya dengan melumat bibir William liar sementara William merebahkan Grell di tempat tidur yang entah kenapa menjadi seratus kali lebih empuk dari sebelumnya.

"Tidak keberatan kalau kulepas ikatan rambutmu?" William bertanya disela-sela sesi ciuman mereka, Grell mengangguk. Mereka kembali berciuman selama lima belas menit lamanya, waktu yang cukup lama bagi Grell untuk menyadari bahwa tangan dan bibir William tidak kemana-mana selain di sekeliling wajah dan lehernya.

"Will," Grell mencoba mengontrol nafasnya, dia hanya bisa melihat bagian belakang kepala William yang mencoba menggigit telinganya. "_Uhn," _Grell mengurungkan niatnya. Dia tidak bisa berbicara. Tidak saat tangan William menelusup ke bajunya bermain didalamnya. Jadi Grell hanya mencoba menggapai tangan William yang lainnya dan mengarahkannya ke kau-tahu-apa-di-bawah-sana.

Dalam satu detik, William menarik tangannya dan terduduk menatap Grell. Terlalu tiba-tiba berhenti membuat Grell kaget.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Grell, tidak mengerti. Tapi yang dia lihat cuma William yang menggeleng dan berusaha terlihat tidak terlalu terkejut.

"Maaf," Kata William lalu membelai rambut Grell dengan canggung.

Dan Grell tahu sekarang, William tidak benar-benar menginginkannya. Grell menelan ludahnya ketika William mengecup dahinya lalu memeluknya. Bahkan ludahnya sendiri terasa pahit.

"Hei, sudahlah. Tidak perlu memaksakan diri." Grell memegang salah satu pergelangan tangan William tepat ketika William akan menyentuh miliknya. William ganti memandangnya tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak—"

"Dasar bodoh." Potong Grell lalu mendorong badan William sampai mereka berdua sama-sama terduduk. "Kau pikir aku senang seperti ini?" kata Grell lagi. William tidak menjawab apapun, lebih tepatnya dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan.

"Aku memang menginginkannya, tapi itu semua karena aku menyukaimu. Jadi kau tidak harus memaksakan dirimu untuk tidur denganku. Aku tahu kau bukan gay, aku tahu sebelum ini kau tidak pernah sekalipun berkencan dengan laki-laki, aku tahu—"

"Ssst." William membungkam Grell dengan satu pelukan dirinya. "Kau bicara apa? Sudah kubilang aku tidak pernah memaksakan diri. Aku menyukaimu, bahkan sejak kita kecil."

Pembicaraan masalah ini lagi. Tentang masa kecil mereka. Grell muak dengan itu. Jadi Grell melepaskan pelukan William.

"Kalau aku bukan anak perempuan berambut merah itu, kau tidak akan menyukaiku kan? Iya kan?"

"GRELL!" satu bentakan dari William tidak membuat Grell ciut.

"Kau bukannya menyukaiku Will, kau menyukai gadis magentamu dulu." Suara Grell bergetar, menahan tangis.

"Apa bedanya?"

"Beda. Aku bukan gadis itu." Seru Grell, air matanya kini sudah mengalir di pipinya tanpa suara. Persetan, semua sudah kepalang tanggung. Bongkar saja semua! Bongkar biar William tahu yang sebenarnya. Bukan karena Grell ingin menyudahi keegoisannya, tapi karena dia sudah terlalu capek untuk terus meyakinkan diri kalau William benar-benar menyukainya.

Grell takut untuk melihat wajah William. Takut menerka ekspresi apa yang dia tunjukkan ketika dia sudah mempelajari semuanya. Tapi alih-alih melakukan semua yang Grell takutkan,

"Kau hanya tidak ingat tentang aku di hari itu, kau hanya melupakannya." William hanya mengatakannya. Grell menatap William tidak percaya.

.

.

_London, 2001_

"Nii-san_," anak berambut merah menyala itu memanggil kakak laki-lakinya yang baru keluar dari ruangan tempat paman yang menjaga mereka bekerja._

"_Grell, kau belum siap-siap? Paman menyuruh kau ke pesta sebentar lagi kan?" kakak laki-lakinya membelai rambut merah adiknya sambil tersenyum._

"_Paman menyuruhku ke pesta memakai gaun, jadi aku tidak mau." Anak berambut merah itu merajuk pada kakak laki-laki nya yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti. Kakak laki-lakinya hanya tertawa._

_Sejak kedua orang tua mereka meninggal, kedua kakak beradik yang umurnya hanya berjarak satu tahun ini harus tinggal bersama paman mereka. Mereka hanya memiliki satu sama lain, itu yang mereka berdua tahu._

"_Tapi kau cocok pakai gaun, Grell." Kakak laki-lakinya nyengir. Namun sebuah suara yang memanggilnya membuat cengirannya pudar. Suara berat seseorang yang paling dia benci._

"Nii_, kau ikut pergi juga kan?" Grell menarik ujung kemeja kakaknya, tapi kakaknya hanya tersenyum._

"_Aku tidak ikut. Kata Paman aku harus di rumah, aku harus menemaninya."_

"_Nii, kau dibodohi paman. Setiap hari kau dipukuli kan di kamarnya? Kau disakiti kan? Aku sering mendengar kau berteriak kesakitan saat semalaman tidur di kamar Paman. Bilang saja padaku, nanti akan kuadukan pada Ibu dan Ayah."_

"_Sssst. Jangan teriak, nanti orang tua itu mendengarnya. Sudah, kau siap-siap sana. Nanti kalau aku bisa kabur, aku akan menyusulmu ke pesta. Aku janji," Kakak laki-lakinya mengaitkan satu jari padanya, membuat anak berambut merah yang dipanggil Grell itu cukup tenang dan berbalik menuju kamarnya._

_Sedangkan kakak laki-lakinya tetap tinggal disitu, membereskan beberapa barang yang ditinggalkan Grell sambil sesekali menggaruk kepalanya lelah. Hanya beberapa menit sampai dia merasakan bau nafas busuk dibelakang lehernya._

_Pamannya yang mabuk sedang memeluknya dari belakang sambil membelai rambut hitam anak berumur delapan tahun itu._

"_Menjijikkan," sahut anak itu._

"_Kau tidak pergi ke pesta, kau menemaniku disini. Ya?" katanya sambil terkekeh menyebalkan. Anak laki-laki itu hampir muntah mendengarnya._

"_Sepanjang kau tidak menyentuh adikku," katanya. Dia tahu untuk apa pamannya menyuruh adiknya pergi ke pesta orang kaya itu dengan memakai gaun terbaik. Karena untuk menjadi orang kaya, kau harus bergaul dengan orang kaya._

_Anak laki-laki itu tidak peduli dengan segala rencana busuk pamannya. Adiknya masih tujuh tahun, masih kecil. Jadi dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindunginya. Termasuk melayani segala nafsu menjijikkan pamannya ini. Kadang anak laki-laki itu ingin lenyap saja dari dunia ini. Demi Tuhan, dia masih delapan tahun. Tapi hidup yang kejam membuatnya dewasa lebih cepat. Baik cara berpikir, maupun fisiknya yang sudah dia berikan untuk Paman Bejatnya._

_Itu semua demi adiknya. Karena adiknya lah, satu-satunya yang masih dia miliki di dunia._

_Tapi ternyata, hidup masih terlalu kejam padanya. Hidup tidak membiarkannya memiliki siapapun. Hidup tidak pernah berlaku adil padanya. Malam itu, adalah malam terakhir laki-laki berambut hitam itu melihat adiknya._

_Ketika dia menyusul adiknya ke tempat pesta, tempat pesta itu sudah terbakar. Nyala apinya membuat air matanya tumpah tanpa kendali. Adiknya masih didalam, adik kesayangannya._

"_GRELL!" Anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu menangis meraung dan meneriakkan nama adiknya. Dia ingin menerobos, tapi tangannya dicengkeram oleh pamannya yang entah kenapa bisa selamat padahal beberapa detik lalu masih di dalam._

"_LEPASKAN AKU! GRELL MASIH DIDALAM!" Anak laki-laki itu berteriak sambil menendang ke segala arah. Tapi sudah terlambat, api di depannya sudah terlalu besar. Tidak ada siapapun yang bisa selamat darinya. Sudah terlambat._

"_SETAN! SEMUA SALAHMU! KEMBALIKAN AGRELLIA! KEMBALIKAN! BANGSAAAAAT!" Dia memaki. Memaki Pamannya, Memaki kehidupan, Memaki Tuhan. Tapi teriakannya tenggelam oleh hiruk pikuk orang-orang lain yang ribut menyelamatkan diri masing-masing._

_Tidak ada yang peduli padanya. Tidak ada satupun. Dan dia menangis._

_._

_._

"Dengar Grell, kau hanya lupa padaku. Kau hanya lupa hari itu," William mengatakannya sekali lagi sambil memeluk Grell. Grell menelan ludahnya lagi, sulit untuk tidak menangis.

"Aku mengatakannya justru karena aku ingat semuanya, Will. Aku bukan dia," kata Grell melepaskan pelukan William sekali lagi. "Yang kau temui bertahun-tahun lalu itu… adikku. Dia… perempuan."

Dan sekali lagi, Grell harus membuka masa lalunya tentang malam itu. Malam terburuk dalam hidupnya. Malam saat dia kehilangan semuanya.

"Tapi kau bilang, kau tidak punya saudara perempuan?" suara William berubah jadi dingin, menatap Grell tidak percaya.

"Aku… waktu itu…"

"Kau berbohong padaku?" Tanya William. Grell menggeleng, lalu kemudian menghentikannya. Dia tidak bermaksud berbohong. Dia…

"Kenapa kau berbohong? Kalau sejak awal kau bilang kau punya saudara perempuan, semua tidak berakhir seperti ini kan?" kata-kata William benar-benar membuat Grell melebarkan matanya. Tidak menyangka itu yang akan keluar dari mulut William. Tapi kemudian dia tertawa, apa yang dia harapkan? William mau mengerti? William terus menyukainya?

"Kau menyesal berkencan denganku karena kau sekarang tahu kalau aku bukan perempuan yang kau temui bertahun-tahun lalu kan?"

"Tidak lucu." William menatap Grell dengan aneh. Grell tidak suka, lebih baik dia dimaki-maki daripada disodori tatapan William yang dia tidak tahu maksudnya. Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat, ketika Grell sadar, William sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. William pergi.

Grell hanya bisa tertawa. Menertawakan hidupnya.

.

.

**Kirio's Note :**

**Kalau kalian membaca ini, artinya kalian masih mau baca cerita saya :) thanks a lot dear. Maaf atas keterlambatannya sekali lagi ya, well, kalau mau menyalahkan, salahkan saja sekolah saya dan segala sistem didalamnya yang selalu ngebuat saya buntu buat nulis fic. LOL. Dan entah kenapa saya paling menikmati menulis chapter ini. Especially Grell's Past, it means a lot buat saya. Haha.**

**Saaa… mind to review? Nice to hear all of your opinion~ **

**Dan, sampai jumpa di Last Chapter ;)**

**PS. Hampir lupa, sorry, Im suck at "LIME" Scene -_- Jadi, kritik dan berikanlah masukan sebanyak-banyaknya. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji is absolutely Yana Toboso-sensei's. Not mine… peran saya hanya mengubrek-ubrek ceritanya :P

A/N : SUMIMASEN DESHITAAAAAAAA UNTUK KETERLAMBATAN YANG SANGAT TERLAMBAT INI~!

.

**THAT'S WILL**

**Chapter 7 / LAST**

**By kiriohisagi**

.

.

London adalah kota yang sibuk, bahkan di malam hari. Tapi rupanya itu tidak berlaku pada satu sudut kota yang sekarang sedang mengurung laki-laki berambut hitam yang tampak kacau itu dengan sepi. William T. Spears berjalan terseok keluar dari sebuah rumah bercat merah pucat, wajahnya kosong, menyimpan sisa-sisa keterkejutan dari apa yang baru dia pelajari.

Masa lalu Grell Sutcliff. Dan identitas asli gadis magentanya.

William memijat kepalanya yang pusing karena terlalu banyak berpikir. Dia tidak bermaksud meninggalkan Grell Sutcliff sendirian. Hanya saja, ketika dia sadar, kakinya sudah bergerak diluar kehendaknya dan menuntunnya keluar dari kamar itu.

William mengepalkan tangan sampai kukunya menekan keras ke permukaan kulit ketika teringat bagaimana Grell menangis tadi. Dia menggeleng, menekan segala keinginannya untuk kembali ke kamar itu dan memeluk Grell erat. Tidak! Yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah segera menenangkan diri. Dia tidak akan bisa berpikir dengan keadaan sekacau ini.

.

Grell menatap nanar pintu kamarnya yang dibiarkan terbuka oleh William. Dia terlalu terkejut, belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, orang itu sudah menghilang dan meninggalkannya. Haha… memangnya apa yang dia harapkan?

Dia tertawa, menertawakan hidupnya yang begitu konsisten untuk mengenyahkan semua orang yang dia sayangi. Selalu seperti ini kan dari dulu? Dia selalu ditinggalkan. Oleh Ayah Ibunya, oleh Agrellia, dan sekarang William. Mungkin ini balasan karena dia selalu berbohong… terhadap apapun.

Sejak Agrellia pergi, dia berbohong setiap kali dia tersenyum. Dia berbohong setiap dia berkata dia baik-baik saja. Dia berbohong ketika berkata bahwa dia sudah bisa merelakan kepergian Agrellia. Kenyataannya, Tidak! Dia tidak pernah bisa. Dia hancur. Cukup hancur untuk berubah menjadi bukan dirinya lagi. Bahkan Grell sebagai namanya, bahkan rambut merahnya, semua itu kebohongan. Dia nekat mengecatnya, hanya agar ketika dia menatap cermin, dia bisa melihat adiknya disana. Benar, dia memang semenyedihkan itu.

Dan malam ini adalah malam yang menyadarkannya tentang sesuatu. Bahwa dia, yang sudah hidup sekian lama dalam kebohongan, bukanlah orang yang berhak bahagia. Jadi akhirnya, laki-laki berambut merah yang setengah mati menahan tangisnya itu mengambil ponselnya, dan menekan satu nomor secara acak dari daftar laki-laki yang pernah dia kencani. Siapapun itu… Grell tidak peduli.

"Grell?" suara laki-laki yang sudah sangat dikenalnya terdengar dari ujung telepon.

"Michaelis…"

.

.

Dan waktu berjalan cepat. Ketika William masuk sekolah keesokan harinya, dia sama sekali tidak menemukan wajah Grell. Sebagai gantinya, dia malah menemukan laki-laki dengan rambung pirang yang tidak berhenti mengamatinya sejak William masuk kekelas. William sama sekali tidak peduli. Satu-satunya yang mengganggu pikirannya adalah…

William tidak bisa menemukan siapapun disudut belakang dekat jendela. Grell, laki-laki yang suka mengunyah peren karet saat pelajaran itu, tidak ada disana. Berkali-kali William mengumpat, demi apapun, Grell bukan gadis magentanya! Jadi, kenapa William harus merasa seperti ini disaat dia tahu kalau alasan yang membuatnya menganggap Grell istimewa sudah tidak ada?

"Hai…" tanpa William sadar, disampingnya sudah berdiri seseorang dengan senyum canggungnya. Berambut pirang, dengan jepit merah di poni. Laki-laki yang memandangnya diawal dia masuk. Karenanya, William hanya memandang tanpa berkata apapun.

"Kau tampak tidak sehat, Spears?" tanyanya.

"Huh?" William menjawab dengan singkat. Berharap dengan begitu laki-laki itu akan menyingkir dan membuat ruang untuknya sendiri. Tapi William tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Kau tidak tidur ya semalam?" katanya, lagi dengan wajah khawatirnya yang tadi. William menghela nafas, kemudian benar-benar memandang laki-laki itu tepat dimata.

"Aku tidak tahu kau."

"Eh," dia menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dengan bingung. "Aku… teman sekelasmu kan? Sejak kau pertama kali masuk aku sudah jadi teman sekelasmu. Kau, tidak menyadariku?"

"Tidak." Jawab William, membuat laki-laki itu lalu tertawa kaku. Dan tepat ketika ini, bel berdering, memaksa semua siswa untuk kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Tapi laki-laki berambut pirang itu masih melihatnya.

.

"Merepotkan sekali, laki-laki satu itu." Grell menggaruk kepalanya kesal sambil mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Dia membuat kesalahan dengan memasukkan Sebastian Michaelis kedalam daftar laki-laki yang pernah dia kencani. Sekarang, laki-laki itu benar-benar merepotkannya.

Grell tidak tahan lagi, dia menekan nama "Michaelis Setan" dalam kontaknya dan meletakkan ponselnya ditelinga. Dua nada dering terdengar sebelum akhirnya Grell membuka mulutnya.

"Kau jadi kesini atau tidak, hah?" dia membentak tidak sabar.

"Jadi. Aku baru sampai, dibelakangmu." Suara dari seberang spontan membuat Grell memutar badannya dan menemukan Sebastian Michaelis menutup ponselnya dan mengembalikannya di saku celana. Dia tersenyum, terlihat menyeramkan dimata Grell, sejujurnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu." Katanya, membuat Grell berdecak tak sabar. Grell membuang pantatnya kehamparan rumput. Oke, Grell memang seseorang yang tidak kreatif. Buktinya, satu-satunya tempat yang bisa dia pikirkan untuk bertemu dengan si Michaelis, lagi-lagi di tempat ini, di kebun belakang sekolahnya.

"Sudah, langsung saja. Kau mau konsultasi masalah percintaanmu dengan bocah menyebalkan bermata satu itu kan?" Grell main tembak, membuat Michaelis tertawa.

"Sialan. Bahasa yang kau gunakan membuatku terlihat pedofil tahu."

"Terlihat? Kau memang pedofil." Sungut Grell, membuat Michaelis menghela nafas.

"Kau masih belum memaafkanku atau bagaimana? Setelah kejadian foto kita tersebar, kau langsung memutuskanku kan? Aku tidak—"

"Hoi. Kau pikir sekarang waktunya membahas itu?" Grell memandang Sebastian Michaelis dengan tatapan tidak nyaman.

"Tidak. Tapi aku masih penasaran."

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh lah, kita sama-sama tahu, kita pacaran bukan karena saling suka."

"Huh? Tapi kau suka tubuhku. Aku tidak pernah lupa bagaimana kau—"

"Yeah. Itu." Grell memotongnya sebelum Michaelis bodoh itu meneruskan kata-katanya. Kalau untuk yang itu, Grell sama sekali tidak membantah. Michaelis satu ini memang hebat di ranjang.

Sebastian Michaelis lalu tersenyum, melihat bagaimana Grell memotong kata-katanya. Tatapannya berubah menjadi serius.

"Kau tahu, Grell, kalau waktu itu kita melanjutkannya, bukan tidak mungkin aku benar-benar jadi suka padamu." Katanya. Mendengarnya, Grell diam.

Sulit mengakui, tapi dia sependapat dengan Michaelis. Beberapa minggu berkencan dengan Michaelis membuat Grell tahu, kalau dia bukan laki-laki yang gampang menyerahkan hatinya pada seseorang. Ya, Grell tidak cukup bodoh untuk lupa bagaimana cara Michaelis menyebut nama 'Ciel' di setiap klimaks mereka 'berhubungan'. Tapi diluar itu, Michaelis memperlakukannya dengan cukup baik, dan mereka cukup nyaman satu sama lain. Jadi benar kata Michaelis, seandainya mereka memang masih ada apa-apa sampai sekarang, bukannya tidak mungkin Grell akan merasakan sesuatu juga padanya.

Tapi nyatanya, tidak. Kejadian fotonya dengan Michaelis yang tersebar itu benar-benar membuat Grell merasa menjadi orang yang bodoh, tambahannya, dia terjebak diantara pasangan bodoh. Michaelis, dan bocah bermata satu itu.

"Kenyataannya, kita sudah tidak bersama dan kau juga tidak menyukaiku. Jadi lebih baik berhenti mengandai-andai dan cepat berpikir cara memulai hubungan dengan bocah mata satu itu."

"Hei, hei." Sebastian Michaelis menyipitkan matanya. "Gampang kau berbicara. Kau pikir dia siapa?"

Grell tersenyum mengejek, membuat Sebastian Michaelis berdecak kesal. "Kenapa? Karena dia Earl? Karena dia sudah punya tunangan?"

"Ya. Dan aku tidak sekejam itu untuk mengambil masa depan laki-laki yang kau sebut bocah itu." Grell mendengus mendengar jawaban Sebastian Michaelis.

"Tidak ingin mengambil masa depannya? Kau membuatku ingin muntah." Grell mencibir. "Kau cuma takut dia membencimu setelah kau bilang kau menyukainya, jangan membuat alasan yang membuatmu terlihat mulia."

Hening sejenak, sampai beberpa detik kemudian Grell mendengar Sebastian Michaelis tertawa. "Kurasa kau benar, aku cuma takut dia membenciku."

Dalam hati Grell tidak berhenti berpikir tentang betapa bodohnya mereka berdua. Grell menatap Sebastian Michaelis dengan kesal, kemudian dia berdiri.

"Kau ini, bodoh." Setelah berkata begitu, Grell meninggalkan Sebastian Michaelis sendirian. Oke, Grell sedang tidak ada kerjaan akhir-akhir ini, jadi dia rasa, melakukan satu-dua kebaikan tidak membuatnya rugi.

Awas saja kalau setelah ini Michaelis tidak berterimakasih padanya.

.

William berjalan disepanjang lorong, bosan di kelas. Dia pikir, dia akan menghabiskan waktunya di kantin sekolah. Duduk dipojokan dan menghabiskan sepotong roti isi sendirian, kemudian kembali lagi ke kelas dan memulai pelajaran berikutnya. Memikirkannya saja sudah terdengar membosankan.

Jadi William sama sekali tidak menyangka ketika dia melihat orang yang dia sangka tidak masuk sekolah, sedang mengobrol serius dengan bocah bertubuh pendek di salah satu balkon kelas di lantai dua.

William memicingkan matanya, dia tidak mencari, tapi dia menemukannya.

"Kau tidak berhenti melihatnya…" suara yang tidak asing terdengar dari belakang punggung William, mengejutkannya. Saat dia berbalik, William menemukannya lagi, rambut pirang yang memperhatikannya di kelas.

"Apa maksudmu?" seru William, menunjukkan ketidak-nyamanannya. Laki-laki pirang berjepit itu lalu memutar matanya dan mengarahkan ke lantai dua, tepat kearah mata William tadi terpancang.

"Ada apa denganmu dan Sutcliff? Kalian ada masalah ya?" tanyanya. William menyipitkan matanya, merasa laki-laki ini terlalu lancang untuk mencampuri urusannya.

"Dan kenapa laki-laki sepertimu harus peduli?" Tanya William.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Hanya penasaran. Aku sama dengan kalian, jadi entah kenapa aku jadi ingin ikut campur." Katanya, meminta maaf. Dan sampai pada kalimat ini, William teringat sesuatu.

Sesuatu mirip seperti ini pernah terjadi beberapa waktu lalu. Kalau tidak salah…

"Kau… jangan-jangan pacar dari orang yang kerja paruh waktu di supermarket itu?" Tebak William, membuat laki-laki berambut pirang pendek yang sudah akan berbalik itu kaget.

"Oh, kau kenal Bard?" tanyanya, tersenyum kelewat ceria. Yeah, akhirnya semuanya jelas. "Namaku Finnian." Laki-laki berambut pirang itu mengulurkan tangan.

.

"Apa katamu? Jangan konyol. Tidak… aku tidak menyukainya." Suara melengking Ciel Phantomhive cukup untuk membuat Grell ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok.

"Yeah. Aku percaya. Terus-terusan menguntit kami ketika kami kencan, menyebarkan foto kami kemudian, uring-uringan setiap melihat kami bersama, itu semua bukan tanda-tanda kalau kau menyukainya." Tembak Grell, membuat muka bocah disebelahnya memerah.

"Kau salah sangka. Aku hanya tidak ingin Sebastian denganmu. Sebastian harus bersama orang yang pantas dengannya."

"Dan siapa orang yang pantas itu, huh?" Grell memancing bocah itu, dalam hatinya tertawa, merasa betapa bocah disebelahnya ini terlalu gampang untuk di tebak. Bocah bernama Ciel ini sekarang sedang terbata menjawab.

"Yang pasti… yang pasti bukan aku. Lagipula aku sudah punya tunangan."

"Dan kau bahagia?" kejar Grell, menyeringai.

"Lizzy wanita baik-baik."

"Yang kutanya apa kau bahagia, bukan baik atau tidaknya tunanganmu." Grell hampir meledakkan tawanya ketika sang Earl menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka dan wajahnya yang benar-benar lucu karena kesal. Tapi toh, Grell menahannya.

"Oke-oke, aku akan berhenti bermain-main dan langsung ke poin. Begini, kau mau kuberitahu satu rahasia?" Grell lagi-lagi berbicara, memancing sang Earl agar mau membuka dirinya. "Tentang si Michaelis."

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang dia?" sang Earl bertanya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya, mungkin supaya terlihat tidak terlalu penasaran. Maaan, Grell benar-benar ingin tertawa.

"Aku hanya menyebutkan satu petunjuk, selanjutnya, tergantung kau mau mengartikannya bagaimana. Dan satu hal lagi, kalau setelah kau mengetahuinya kau masih tidak melakukan apapun untuk dirimu sendiri, kau memang benar-benar bodoh." Kata Grell, sengaja mengulur waktu.

"Sudah katakan saja, jangan banyak bicara!"

"Baiklah." Grell mengambil nafasnya, kemudian menatap Ciel Phantomhive dengan tatapan serius. "Setiap aku dan dia tidur bersama, dia selalu menutup matanya, dan hanya menyebutkan satu nama." Ada jeda yang lumayan panjang saat Grell menikmati detik-detik wajah Phantomhive yang menengang, berusaha menebak. Grell menyeringai,

"Benar, yang dia sebut itu namamu."

Lutut Ciel Phantomhive melemas mendengar satu kalimat terakhir dari Grell, dadanya berdegup tidak karuan, mencoba mencari pembenaran atas apa yang dia dengar.

"Aku harap kau tidak berbohong." Katanya, membuat Grell tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya.

"Kau tidak akan tahu kalau kau tidak memastikannya, bocah. Sekarang Michaelis ada di halaman belakang sekolah. Pergilah kesana sebelum kau kehilangan keberanian."

Entah apa yang membuat Ciel Phantomhive menggerakkan kakinya. Yang Grell tahu, sedetik setelah itu sang Earl sudah lenyap dari pandangannya. Melihat punggung Earl Phantomhive yang semakin menjauh, Grell memuji dirinya sendiri karena sudah begitu baik hari ini.

Grell bersiul, berjalan di sepanjang lorong, melewati seseorang tanpa menyadarinya. Lebih tepatnya, sengaja pura-pura tidak menyadari. Sedangkan seseorang yang dia lewati, terpaku.

Grell menelan ludahnya. Mungkin hanya dia yang tahu, menganggap tidak ada seseorang yang harusnya ada itu bisa begini menyakitkan.

.

William terpaku ditempatnya, terlalu kaget melihat laki-laki berambut merah yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya hanya melewatinya dalam diam.

Kata-kata Finnian tadi terngiang lagi ditelinganya.

"_Ada dua kemungkinan dibalik keadaanmu yang sekacau ini. Pertama, kau hanya masih belum terbiasa tanpa dia. Atau kedua, kau sama sekali tidak bisa terbiasa tanpa dia. Kau tahu bedanya?_"

William tahu bedanya, yang tidak dia tahu adalah, mana dari dua kemungkinan itu yang menjelaskan kekacauan dalam dirinya sekarang?

.

.

Waktu seakan berlalu begitu cepat, beberapa hari yang menyiksa William lewati tanpa konklusi yang berarti. Yang dia lakukan hanya mengulang sesuatu yang dia lakukan di hari sebelumnya, monoton. Kadang dia menemukan dirinya berpikir dalam suatu putaran yang tidak ada hentinya. Topiknya sama, laki-laki berambut merah itu.

Dia bisa gila kalau begini. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Dia tidak bisa terus-terusan menengok ke sudut yang sama dan kecewa karena tidak melihat orang yang ingin dia lihat.

Apa artinya? Apa dia benar-benar tidak akan pernah bisa terbiasa tanpa laki-laki berambut merah itu?

"Tidak mungkin! Sebastian tidak akan jatuh dua kali dalam lubang yang sama. Gosip yang kau dengar itu tidak masuk akal."

Telinga William sedang sensitif, mendengar nama dari laki-laki yang pernah Grell kencani disebut-sebut tidak bisa membuat William tenang.

"Tidak masuk akal bagaimana? Sebastian jelas-jelas ngobrol berdua dengan merah menjijikkan itu. Lihat saja sekarang kalau tidak percaya! Mereka tertawa-tawa! Aku melihatnya dengan—"

"Kau melihat apa?" mulut William tiba-tiba terbuka tanpa dia inginkan, menatap lurus kedua orang perempuan yang kini sedang terkejut balik menatapnya.

"Se…bastian Michaelis dengan—"

"Dengan?" William bertanya dengan tidak sabar.

"Grell Sutcliff."

"Dimana?" tanpa dia sadari, nadanya menyentak.

"Kebun belakang sekolah." Dan William merasa matanya perih tiba-tiba karena panas tubuhnya yang seketika meninggi. Tidak bisa lebih dari ini. William berderap meninggalkan mejanya yang acak-acakan. Dia tidak peduli lagi! Dia harus memukul seseorang sebelum dia benar-benar gila.

Tidak ada artinya beberapa hari ini dia begitu keras berpikir, sementara orang yang dia pikirkan, sedang bersama seseorang yang harusnya dia benci. Terakhir kali William ingat, Grell sama sekali tidak mau bertemu dengan Michaelis sialan itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang mereka bertemu? Kenapa sekarang mereka tertawa-tawa? Dan kenapa harus… di kebun belakang sekolah tempat dia dan Grell biasa menghabiskan waktu?

Langkah kaki William berhenti tepat ketika dia melihat sesuatu yang membenarkan perkataan siswi di kelas tadi. Grell Sutcliff dan Sebastian Michaelis benar-benar ada disana. Dan Grell… dia tertawa.

_Damn_! SIALAN!

.

"Itu semua gara-gara kau mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Selalu menyebut namanya bagaimana? Aku cuma menyebut nama Ciel sekali waktu aku tidur dengan—"

DUAKK! Suara seseorang memukul batang pohon membuat Grell berjengit kaget, matanya melebar, terlebih ketika melihat siapa yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Jangan tertawa." Katanya laki-laki berambut hitam klimis itu, tampak kacau.

"Apa yang kau—" belum sempat Grell menyelesaikan kata-katanya, pergelangan tangannya sudah dicengkeram dengan keras oleh William. Apa yang harus Grell lakukan? Dia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

"Jangan tertawa karena orang lain selain aku." Katanya lagi, benar-benar membuat Grell tidak percaya dengan sistem kerja telinganya. Apa dia salah dengar? Apa William benar-benar mengatakan persis seperti apa yang Grell dengar? Bersamaan dengan itu, Grell merasakan sakit pada pergelangan tangannya. Dia meringis, William mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat.

"Lepaskan, Will." Grell menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak menyangka kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia menunduk, tidak mau melihat wajah William sama sekali. "Jangan mengganggu lagi," katanya.

"Mengganggu? Aku tidak—"

"Dengar, kita sudah selesai. Oke?" Mengatakannya, Grell menggigit bibir bawahnya makin keras sampai dia sendiri bisa merasakan sakit. Benar, jangan sampai terlena dengan harapan. "Aku sudah berpikir, aku tidak bisa berhubungan serius dengan siapapun. Jadi jangan ganggu lagi kalau tidak mau hal ini menjadi semakin rumit."

Ada jeda beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya William melepaskan tangannya. Grell tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, dia berlari. Menjauh darisana. Dari William, dari Sebastian Michaelis. Dan dari semuanya. Grell melarikan diri lagi.

Sedangkan William? Dia cuma bisa terdiam disana, menyadari begitu menyakitkan melihat punggung Grell menjauh darinya. Akhirnya dia tahu, dia tidak akan pernah bisa terbiasa… tanpa Grell.

Apa sekarang sudah terlalu terlambat?

"Butuh bantuan?"

.

.

William menenggak sisa colanya yang tinggal seperempat bagian. Dia duduk di sebuah batu di bawah jembatan tempat dia mencium Grell untuk pertama kalinya. Dan untuk ketujuh kalinya dalam tiga puluh menit ini, William melihat jamnya.

Dia tidak yakin akan berhasil. Dulu dia cukup beruntung untuk mendapatkannya, kali ini, siapa tahu keberuntungan sudah bosan padanya?

"_Katakan tempatnya dimana dan aku bisa membuat Grell menemuimu. Setelah itu, semuanya tergantung padamu."_

"_Kenapa kau mau membantuku?"_

"_Oh, jangan salah sangka. Grell sudah membantuku, jadi aku juga ingin membantunya."_

Percakapannya dengan Michaelis kemarin masih bisa diingat jelas oleh William. Dan sekarang, dia hanya bisa menunggu disini sambil berharap, bahwa keberuntungan yang sama akan kembali memihaknya.

.

"Hoi… bocah. Kau dimana?" Grell tidak bisa untuk tidak bersungut. Beberapa puluh menit yang lalu, dia masih memakan apel sambil menonton TV dengan damainya ketika tiba-tiba nomor tidak dikenal meneleponnya, mengaku sebagai bocah bernama Ciel Phantomhive dan menangis meminta tolong. Lalu sekarang, berpuluh menit setelahnya, dia ada disini. Tergopoh-gopoh mencari bocah bernama Ciel Phantomhive yang tidak ada dimanapun.

"Seharusnya ada di sekitar situ." Kata suara yang menjawab telepon Grell.

"Hah?" Grell melongo. Tidak mengerti maksudnya. Tapi ketika dia melihat seseorang yang berdiri dari duduknya ketika melihatnya, Grell akhirnya paham. "Michaelis sialan! Sialan! Sialan!" Grell mengutuk satu-satunya orang yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Dia berbalik, ingin lari ketika sebuah tangan sudah keburu menyetopnya.

"Jangan lari." Katanya.

Demi apapun, Grell tidak ingin berbalik. Dia tidak ingin melihat wajah orang yang menyetopnya atau segala yang dia rencanakan akan berantahkan.

"Dengar, aku harus pulang sekarang, oke?" Grell tidak berani menoleh.

"Kenapa?" kata suara itu lagi. Grell menelan ludahnya sambil menyumpah serapah dalam hatinya.

"Jangan bertanya dan biarkan saja aku pergi." Grell tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

"Maaf,"

Satu kata itu, dan Grell sudah ingin menangis. Dia tidak mau lagi terjebak dalam keadaan yang sama dengan dulu. Dia tidak mau!

"Kumohon Will," tubuh Grell bergetar, memohon dengan segala yang dia bisa pada laki-laki yang masih menahan tangannya. Memohon agar laki-laki itu mau melepasnya. Tapi Grell tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Karena kini, seseorang itu malah bergerak dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu percaya?" suara William yang lirih terdengar tepat di telinga Grell. "Katakanlah, kumohon." Katanya terdengar putus asa.

Grell mematung dalam posisinya. Pertama kalinya dia melihat William seputus-asa ini.

"Aku bukan cinta pertamamu." Kata Grell, berharap dengan itu William sadar.

"Aku tahu."

Grell menggigit bibirnya, "Aku laki-laki."

"Aku tahu, Grell. Dari dulu."

"Lalu apa? Kau bahkan tidak punya alasan untuk bertingkah seperti ini."

Dan sampai sini, William melepaskan pelukannya untuk kemudian menarik tangan Grell secara tiba-tiba. Grell tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti kemanapun William membawanya. Dia tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu, sebenarnya. Tapi ketika William berhenti tepat ditepi sungai, Grell tidak bisa untuk tidak bertanya-tanya.

"Aku punya alasan." Kata William. "Angkat kepalamu, lihat langit malam ini, dan aku akan menjelaskannya kenapa."

Grell tidak akan terjebak. Dulu William juga pernah menunjukkannya sesuatu dilangit, dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya menyerah. Grell takut kali inipun sama, dia takut dia akan menyerah.

"Apa kau setakut itu untuk bersamaku?"

"Ya." Jawab Grell tanpa mau menyembunyikan perasaannya lagi. Dia terus menunduk, membuat William menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Baiklah." Kata William, melepaskan genggamannya lalu berjalan sedikit menjauh dari Grell.

"AGRELLIA! KAU DENGAR?" William berteriak, menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, membunuh sepi dalam malam yang harusnya sunyi ini. Grell tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya ketika nama adiknya disebut. "DENGAR AGRELLIA, AKU MENEMUKANNYA! AKU MENEMUKAN TEMPAT YANG KUJANJIKAN PADAMU BERTAHUN-TAHUN LALU. AKU MENEMUKAN TEMPAT DIMANA KITA BISA MELIHAT BINTANG YANG BERTABURAN DI LANGIT SEPERTI GULA HALUS!"

"Kau gila!?" sentak Grell, benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kelakukan William.

"Agrellia, dengarkan! Ada satu lagi yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."

Cukup! Grell tidak mau mendengar lebih dari ini. Ada yang menusuk-nusuk dalam hatinya setiap William menyebut nama adiknya. Ada yang membuatnya sakit. Dia tidak mau! Dia—

"Orang ini." Grell terdiam ketika dia merasakan genggaman hangat pada tangannya. William sudah disampingnya. "Kakakmu, aku… menyukainya."

Mata Grell melebar. Apa yang didengarnya?

"Dengar, hanya sehari aku mengenalmu, tapi kau mengajari aku apa itu harapan. Aku tidak bisa lebih berterimakasih lagi dari ini." Kata William, masih menengadahkan kepalanya kelangit, berbicara lebih pelan, dan masih menggenggam tangan Grell. "Kau cinta pertamaku, dan selamanya akan begitu. Tapi entah sejak kapan, laki-laki disampingku ini mengambil alih hidupku. Aku mulai memikirkannya, aku mulai resah tanpanya, aku mulai terbiasa dengan kehadirannya."

Grell tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa kecuali hangat genggaman tangan William. Sedikit demi sedikit, dia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Hei, Agrellia, maukah kau bilang pada kakakmu ini kalau dia berhak bahagia? Kalau—"

"Cukup." Grell mengangkat suaranya, membuat William berhenti berbicara. "Aku mengerti, aku…"

"Kau menangis." Potong William, mengusap lembut punggung tangan Grell, mencoba menenangkannya. Dan Grell tidak pernah membenci dirinya sebesar ini. Dia menyerah, untuk kedua kalinya. Dan dia tidak pernah ingat, kapan dirinya berubah menjadi secengeng ini?

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini, jadi kalau suatu saat kau meninggalkanku, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu!" kata Grell, mengusap matanya yang tidak berhenti mengeluarkan air.

William mengangkat sudut bibirnya, menatap Grell lalu menciumnya. Merasakan setiap bagian bibir Grell yang lembut. Grell membalasnya, dan tidak ada yang lebih hebat dari itu. William hampir menyumpah ketika lidah Grell masuk kemulutnya dan bertemu dengan lidahnya. Panas.

"Sial." William akhirnya menyumpah setelah menyadari celananya yang sekarang menyempit. "Kau… keberatan?" Tanya William, menatap Grell lalu menatap celananya sendiri, meminta ijin. Melihatnya, Grell tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Oke, tapi jangan disini."

William tahu itu artinya iya. Dan biarkan mereka berdua yang tahu apa yang terjadi malam itu.

OWARI

.

.

Kirio's note.

Maaan, I cant believe that finally I'd finished this fic TwT ~YATTA! *teriak kemenangan*It's been a long time sejak chaper 6 ya… maaf banget untuk keterlambatan yang terlalu terlambat ini. Entah pembaca masih ingat dengan ceritanya atau tidak, tapi saya ngucapin terimakasih mau repot-repot membaca kisah Grelliam ini sampai akhir :) *hugkisses* Well, ngabisin waktu untuk nulis fic ini bener-bener menyenangkan buat saya, ya walopun nyeleseinnya lambat banget -_-

Oiya, saya sadar saya author yg sangat gak produktif, tapi untuk akhir yang manis… mind to review? ;D


End file.
